El corazón de esmeralda
by cheesefair
Summary: ¡Capitulo Nuevo! me tardé un poco pero por fin ya esta, que lo disfruten
1. prologo

**EL CORAZON DE ESMERALDA**

**PROLOGO**

Hace mucho tiempo, la región de Centroamérica era habitada por diversas culturas, entre ellas sobresalieron los mayas, los cuales estaban divididos por reinos, estaban entre ellos los itzaes, los quiches y por supuesto los ojos verdes.

Los ojos verdes son un pueblo milenario que soportó la conquista de los españoles y el embate de varios piratas ingleses durante la conquista de Belice y San Lorenzo; hay una leyenda en torno a este pueblo, en la que su tesoro más preciado es el corazón de esmeralda, que es el símbolo de divinidad para este pueblo, los españoles y los ingleses escucharon esa leyenda y trataron de encontrar esta joya de gran valor pero ninguno tuvo éxito en su búsqueda.

Poco se sabe de la historia de este pueblo y nadie sabe donde está ubicada su ciudad principal, en el año de 198… los arqueólogos descubrieron diversas ruinas mayas en San Lorenzo, pero ninguna relacionada a este mítico pueblo, solo uno de ellos observó lo que nadie había visto, era una celebración en honor a la entrada de la primavera y la parte central de la ceremonia era el corazón de esmeralda; este arqueólogo se hacia acompañar de algunos expedicionarios contratados en los muelles de San Lorenzo, que eran guías expertos en la selva, estos al observar el tamaño de la esmeralda decidieron robarla, lo primero que hicieron fue abandonar en plena selva al arqueólogo y después  aprovechando la tecnología con la que contaban, provocaron la confusión en la ceremonia que desemboco en pánico entre la gente, lo que les dio ventaja y lograran robar la joya.

El arqueólogo apareció varios días después completamente desfalleciente y con la ropa desgarrada, había sorteado serias dificultades al atravesar la selva sin protección y evadir a los depredadores, llegó al pueblo y se dirigió a la jefatura de policía, ahí el jefe lo mando al hospital donde atendía el padre de Eduardo, el en ese momento se encontraba estudiando Arqueología en el extranjero, mientras el lo atendía, el jefe escuchaba lo que había sucedido en la selva, uno de los expedicionarios, apodado "la sombra" le había robado todo su equipo y junto con los otros que le acompañaban decidieron abandonarlo en la selva, narro que uno de los planes de "la sombra" era robar el corazón de los ojos verdes; el jefe dio instrucciones a sus subordinados para que hallaran a "la sombra" que, según la investigaciones hechas por la policía de San Lorenzo, resulto ser el pirata mas buscado de la región, pero después de este hecho y al no encontrar pistas y no saber del paradero del pirata nunca se volvió a mencionar el corazón de los ojos verdes y de "la sombra".

Tiempo después, Eduardo regreso a San Lorenzo y escucho ese relato de su padre, el la contó a Miles y a Stella, a Miles lo conoció en la Universidad y lo había invitado a pasar un tiempo en San Lorenzo, y a Stella durante una excursión donde se accidentó Miles y donde ella le proporciono los primeros auxilios. Eduardo le recomendó a Stella y a Miles un recorrido a pie por la bellezas naturales de San Lorenzo, pero nunca contó con la torpeza de Miles, lo que provocó que el y Stella cayeran al río junto a la cascada, ellos fueron arrastrados a ella y cuando caían fueron salvados por una red que habían puesto los ojos verdes, en agradecimiento y después de haber escuchado el relato del robo del corazón de los ojos verdes, decidieron rescatar esa joya, ubicaron al pirata y con engaños le quitaron el corazón, cuando se dio cuenta, trato de alcanzarlos pero no pudo conseguirlo y juró vengarse y trataría de recuperar la joya, Miles y Stella caminaron varios días por la selva hasta que dieron con los límites de la ciudad de los ojos verdes, encontraron un altar en donde depositaron el corazón, lo ojos verdes en agradecimiento, los adoptaron en su pueblo y los ayudarían así como ellos les ayudaron al recuperar su mas sagrado tesoro.

Pero "la sombra"  ya había ideado un plan y comenzaría a preparar su venganza.


	2. capitulo 1 la visita al museo

**Capitulo 1     La visita al museo**

Era un día típico de la semana, las clases habían terminado y los chicos de cuarto grado se dirigieron al campo Gerald, en el camino, Arnold y Gerald iban comentando sobre una visita que pensaba organizar el señor Simmons el fin de semana.

"Esa visita al museo va a ser divertida, Gerald"

"No lo creo Arnie, va a suceder como cuando fuimos a la función de opera, todo el mundo se aburrió"

"¡Pero si es una magnifica exposición! Es algo sobre lo que estudiaba mi padre, ¡el gran mundo de los mayas!"

"no lo se viejo, sigo pensando que va a ser muy aburrido"

"no creo que sea aburrido, pienso que ver de cerca los objetos que mi padre estudió en la Universidad, será algo…"

"¿extraño?"

"¡no! Algo fenomenal, fuera de lo común"

"Lo que tu digas Arnold"

Una voz los sacó de su conversación "¡a ver si se apresuran par de zopencos! Cuando lleguen al campo, el sol ya se habrá metido"

"¡ya vamos Helga!" contesto Arnold

Los chicos se apresuraron y el juego de béisbol se inició.

Fue una tarde muy dura para los de cuarto grado, el juego era contra los de quinto y las veces que Arnold fue al bat, fue retirado sin haberle pegado a la pelota 

"tranquilo hermano, es solo una mala tarde" 

"no lo creo Gerald, todas la veces que fui a batear tenia la casa llena y me sacaron siempre sin darle a la pelota"

Harold le dijo "por tu culpa perdimos Arnold, ahora Wolfgang se burlará de mi por el resto de la semana"

"si le hubieras dado a esa pelotas que te lanzó Wolfgang de manera lenta cabeza de balón, hubiéramos ganado por paliza, y no se estuvieran burlando de nosotros" dijo Helga.

En eso se acerco Wolfgang "¿Cómo se sienten perdedores? ¿Qué les parece la revancha para el siguiente  fin de semana?"

Arnold se le puso enfrente y le dijo "¡aceptamos! Y esta vez te ganaremos sin que te ayude el heladero"

"no lo creo si sigues bateando como hoy, nos vemos en el siguiente juego y prepárense para perder, ¡vámonos Edmund!" 

Wolfgang y Edmund se retiraron burlándose de los de cuarto.

"¿Por qué les dijiste eso? ¿No te acuerdas que vamos a ir al museo?" dijo Gerald

"para entonces ya habrá terminado la visita, no creo que nos tardemos todo el día" contesto Arnold

"¿si? Pues mientras no aprendas a batear, no cuentes conmigo melenudo, así que mejor búscate otro catcher, ¡vamonos Phoebe!"

"caminando"

Todos los chicos empezaron a retirarse a sus casas.

En el camino Gerald y Arnold iban platicando "¡vamos hermano! En el próximo juego vamos a ganarles"

"creo que hoy estuve un poco desconcentrado"

"¿a que te refieres?"

"pensaba en la exposición del museo, tengo muchos deseos de ir, creo que por eso no estaba en el juego"

"creo que te estas volviendo loco, ya llegamos a tu casa, nos vemos mañana"

"hasta mañana Gerald"

Arnold entro a su casa y Gerald siguió su camino y pensaba "creo que le afecto el sol de la tarde"

Mientras en casa de Helga, ella reflexionaba sobre lo que le había dicho a Arnold "¿como pude decirle que no jugaría mas béisbol con el? ¡Es como decirle que no lo amo!" 

en eso una voz afuera de su cuarto se escucho "¿con quien hablas Helga?"  

la chica se sorprendió con la voz de su madre "¿eh?... con nadie Miriam, es solo que estoy ensayando para una obra de la escuela" 

"esta bien, pero no te demores, ya muy pronto es hora de cenar" 

"¡si Miriam! En un momento bajo"  

Después de haberle contestado a su madre, Helga saco su relicario y dijo "¡nunca te abandonaré mi amado! Aunque volvamos a perder otra vez con el quinto grado" 

Beso su relicario, lo guardo y bajó a cenar.

En casa de Arnold, el abuelo conversaba con el chico "¿Cómo te fue en el juego chaparrito?" 

"mal abuelo, perdimos y todo por no estar concentrado en el juego" 

"¿otra vez perdieron?" 

"si abuelo, y fue mi culpa ya que no estaba concentrado" 

"¿y cual fue el motivo de que no estuvieras en el juego?" 

"el fin de semana hay en el museo una exposición sobre los mayas" 

"¿mayas? Ah… comprendo, eso estudiaba tu padre en la Universidad" 

"si, y lo que me entusiasma es que voy a verlas como las vio el, y eso me distrajo del juego" 

"ya veo, pero mejor será que me cuentes sobre esa exposición en la cena".

A varios kilómetros de la casa de huéspedes, en una choza en plena selva, alguien leía los periódicos del mundo por Internet "veamos, necesito ubicar las principales exposiciones de reliquias en el mundo y ahí encontraré la clave para recuperar lo que es mío" 

Buscaba afanosamente en las páginas de la Web, cuando de repente sus ojos tropezaron con una pequeña información de un periódico en la población de Hillwood que decía: 

"Importante exposición tendrá lugar en el museo local, será por una semana y después retornarán las piezas a sus lugares de origen, la exposición se trata sobre las divinidades mayas y ha estado itinerante por varias ciudades del mundo, Hillwood es la ultima ciudad que verá esta exposición única ya que no volverán a reunirse de nuevo estas interesantes piezas" 

El pensó "¡vaya! Ha estado en varias partes y hasta ahora me entero de esto, he perdido mucho tiempo, desde que esos entrometidos se llevaron mi mas preciado tesoro no he podido estar tranquilo, esa esmeralda es algo más que riqueza, ¡es el poder para dominar al mundo!" 

En ese momento se desató una tormenta con truenos y relámpagos, lo que provocó que se fuera la luz en la choza, ya que el agua había entrado al generador apagándolo, el hombre salio a la tormenta y exclamando a viva voz dijo "¡iré a Hillwood y recuperaré mi tesoro!".

Durante la cena el abuelo preguntaba a Arnold sobre la visita al museo "cuéntame chaparrito, ¿Qué es lo que más te interesa de esto?" 

"he leído que vienen muchas piezas en oro y jade y quisiera imaginarme como las vio mi padre cuando las estudiaba" 

"¡ah! Ya recuerdo, tu padre cuando salía a realizar expediciones, siempre estuvo rodeado de peligros, ¿ya te conté cuando encontró el dios sagrado de los jíbaros en plena selva amazónica?, pero que se lo robo ese coleccionista rubio de Europa ¿Cómo se llamaba?" 

"¡abuelo! Eso es de una película" 

"¡me descubriste! Pero no te sorprendas, en su diario habla de muchas aventuras…" 

"de las cuales tu le inventaste muchas cosas" 

"Esta bien Arnold, será mejor terminar de cenar ¿oye Pookie que esto?" 

"es salami con salsa de soya y crema de cacahuate" 

"¡oh mi pobre estomago! Creo que estaré mucho tiempo en la oficina" 

El abuelo corrió al baño y grito "¡no me esperes despierta!".  

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, el señor Simmons se dirigió a la clase "¡niños! Tranquilos, les tengo una noticia muy especial" 

En la cara de los chicos se reflejo un gesto de fastidio "hasta cuando dirá eso de 'especial' cuando no lo es" dijo Gerald dirigiéndose a Arnold 

"¡tranquilo Gerald! Ya sabes como es el señor Simmons, le da énfasis a todas las cosas" 

"ya niños, la noticia es que el director Wartz ya autorizó la visita al museo  así que les entregaré sus permisos para que se los firmen en sus casas, deben de decirles a sus padres que esta visita es obligatoria y como vamos en grupo, conseguimos un descuento en los pases de entrada así que no hay pretexto para que no vayan" 

"¡no es posible! ¡Esa vista al museo va a ser aburrida!" exclamo Harold 

"por ese tipo de comentarios no vas a pasar de cuarto grado panzón" dijo Helga haciendo reír a todo el salón 

"ya niños tranquilos, ahora saquen sus libros de historia, esta semana estudiaremos a los mayas, así entenderán esta visita al museo" dijo el señor Simmons, 

Toda la clase hizo gesto de aburrimiento y así empezó el día para los chicos.

Durante el almuerzo, Arnold comentaba a Gerald "estoy ansioso porque sea ya el fin de semana" "¡tranquilo hermano! Esta bien que fue una de las culturas que estudió tu padre, espero que no te decepciones" 

"¿de que hablas?" 

"bueno, me enteré en el diario que por el valor de las piezas, algunas no serian exhibidas" 

"no importa, con tal de ver la mayor parte de la exposición" 

"Lo que tu digas viejo" 

En ese momento una voz se escucho detrás de ellos "¿ya terminaron su reunión? Porque si es así ¡muévanse! Ya tenemos mas de cinco minutos aquí formados" dijo Helga y varios chicos la secundaron con sus protestas 

"ya vamos Helga" dijo Arnold, 

Después que sacaron sus almuerzos se dirigieron a una mesa, ahí siguieron platicando. 

Mientras, en San Lorenzo, un hombre barbado salió de la selva y se dirigió al banco, los policías trataron de detenerlo ya que pensaron que se trataba de un mendigo, pero el gerente del banco se los impidió y acompaño al hombre al interior del banco, el gerente lo invito a sentarse en su escritorio ante la vista atónita de todos lo que se encontraban ahí en ese momento, después de que le sirvió una bebida, le dijo "¿me permite su llave para darle su caja de seguridad?" 

el hombre la saco y se la dio, el gerente se metió a la bóveda y después de algunos minutos, salió con la caja, se la entrego al hombre y este la abrió y saco unos papeles, los guardo en un tubo metálico a prueba de agua y pidió al gerente una ficha de retiro, después de haber retirado dinero y de haber devuelto la caja de seguridad, salió del banco y se dirigió a los almacenes del centro del pueblo, compró ropa y fue a hospedarse al hotel, después de que le entregaron su cuarto, tomo un baño, se afeitó la barba e hizo una llamada telefónica pidiendo información de los vuelos al extranjero, cuando obtuvo la información pensó "en tres días estaré en Hillwood y llevaré a cabo mi plan".

En la escuela, después de haber terminado el periodo del almuerzo, los chicos se encontraban en clase, el señor Simmons les dijo "antes de pasar a ver el maravilloso mundo de los triángulos, les voy a pedir que formen equipos de dos personas para que realicen un ensayo acerca de lo que verán en el museo y lo harán de 500 palabras" 

Todos los chicos exclamaron con sorpresa y decepción la tarea que les dijo el señor Simmons, Helga pensó "como me gustaría que Arnold y yo hiciéramos equipo en esta visita al museo, estar cerca de el, escuchar la dulces palabras que dice…" 

En eso una voz la saco de sus pensamientos "¡Helga despierta!" 

"¿Qué ocurre Phoebe?" 

"solo quiero saber si deseas que hagamos equipo" 

"esta bien Phoebe, solo hazlo rápido" 

"lo que tu digas, entonces le diré al señor Simmons que nos anote como equipo" 

Cuando Phoebe se alejó, Helga volteó a ver a Arnold y lo vio platicando con Lila "Qué se cree ese cabeza de balón hablando con la señorita perfecta, como si ella quisiera ser su pareja, iré a escuchar sin que se enteren" 

Sigilosamente se movió hacia donde estaban Arnold y Lila, el le decía "¿quieres que formemos equipo Lila? Aun no tengo" 

"me gustaría Arnold pero esta vez haré equipo con Sheena, ella ya me lo había pedido antes, así que lo siento" 

"esta bien Lila, iré a ver quien mas no ha hecho equipo" 

"suerte Arnold" 

El chico se alejó buscando quien no había hecho aun equipo, Helga no ocultaba su felicidad "otra vez rechazado por el objeto de su amor, ¡que pena! Se lo merece, ¿Quién se va a fijar en un perdedor?" 

En eso volteó para todos lados y saco su relicario "¡Sin embargo te amo! Si no fuera tan miedosa te diría que hiciéramos equipo, mi amado…" 

"¿Helga?" 

"¡Arnold! ¿Por qué siempre me estas vigilado zopenco?" 

"disculpa, pero es que te vi sentada en el suelo y platicando sola, pero no era por eso que te venía a buscar, espero que no te enojes pero ¿ya tienes equipo?" 

"si ya tengo cabeza de balón, estoy con Phoebe" 

"esta bien, entonces buscaré quien otro esta solo" 

El chico se alejó y Helga exclamo "¡criminal! Porque no pude haber esperado, ¡Arnold me vino decir que hiciéramos equipo para la visita y yo lo rechace! Y todo por decirle a Phoebe que lo hiciera rápido" 

En eso sintió una respiración por atrás y una voz ronca "hola… Helga" 

Ella ni volteó, solo levanto la mano y le dio un golpe en la cara que noqueó a Brainy, ella se alejo y dijo "tengo que idear un plan para que siempre estemos juntos durante la visita". 

Después de que los chicos terminaron de hacer los equipos, la clase continuó con Geometría.

Un día antes de que abrieran la exposición, el curador del museo iba acompañado de un arqueólogo y le decía "le he mandado llamar Doctor Nash porque se que usted se asegura que todas la piezas de la exposición lleguen en buenas condiciones a donde se presenta" 

"así es pero no es por eso que me ha mandado llamar ¿verdad?" 

"en el museo últimamente hicimos un inventario y encontramos una pieza rara, que nos trajo un estudiante de Arqueología, decía que la había encontrado en la selva de San Lorenzo" 

"¿San Lorenzo? Hace mucho tiempo que no he estado en ese país" 

"¿muchos recuerdos?" 

"la mayoría de ellos desagradables, pero ¿podría enseñarme la pieza por favor?" 

Los hombres fueron al área donde sería la exposición y llegaron a una de las vitrinas que estaban tapadas con terciopelo, el curador le indicó a un guardia de seguridad que quitara la alarma y levantó la tela descubriendo una hermosa piedra tallada en rasgos mayas y de otro tipo con incrustaciones de jade y concha, los ojos del Dr. Nash quedaron fijos en la pieza y pregunto al curador "¿quién dijo que le trajo esta pieza?" 

El hombre saco un cuaderno y consulto sus hojas "aquí lo tenemos anotado es... Miles... eh... no le entiendo su apellido, lo siento lo escribió la persona que lo recibió cuando entrego la pieza" 

"¿y la donó o la vendió?" 

"no, dijo que la había encontrado en un lugar profundo de la selva y quería saber si podíamos descifrar estos rasgos, además preguntó si se podía restaurar sin dañar los adornos" 

Entonces le señaló los jeroglíficos de la pieza, el Dr. Nash sacó sus lentes y observó la pieza "veamos... ¡pero si estos rasgos los conozco!" dijo con sorpresa, 

El curador le preguntó "¿sabe lo que dice? Nosotros solo pudimos descifrar los rasgos mayas pero no los otros" 

"¡si!" dijo con gran excitación "¡esta piedra es la clave para entrar a la ciudad de los ojos verdes!" "¿ojos verdes?" 

"si, es una cultura milenaria, ni los mayas, los españoles y los ingleses pudieron conquistarlos, sobre todo porque nunca pudieron hallar la ciudad, ellos cuentan con una enorme esmeralda que llaman 'el corazón' y que, según  la leyenda, da gran poder a quien lo posea" 

"¡vaya! Eso es increíble" 

"¿sabe donde vive esa persona?" 

"lamentablemente solo dejo la pieza y dijo que volvería por los resultados pero no regresó, tampoco dejo sus datos" 

"es una lastima, solo nos queda contemplarla, el sabría como llegar pues pudo hallar la clave y la llave para ir y entrar a esa ciudad perdida".

La luz del nuevo día entro por el tragaluz del cuarto de Arnold, sonó el despertador y el chico se levantó con rapidez, se arreglo e hizo una llamada telefónica a su amigo "¿Gerald? ¡Levántate rápido, ya es sábado y ya va a ser hora de que salga el autobús hacia el museo!" 

Del otro lado de la línea una voz somnolienta le contesto "que... pasa... ¿quién es? ¡Son las seis de la mañana!  Arnold ¿estás enfermo? El autobús sale a las 9:30, aun hay suficiente tiempo para llegar, ¡así que vuelve a dormir!" 

Gerald colgó el teléfono sin darle tiempo de replicar a Arnold, aunque comprendió que su amigo tenía razón, era muy temprano y aun en la casa de huéspedes todos estaban dormidos, así que fue a su librero y para pasar el tiempo tomo el diario de su padre, empezó a hojearlo, disfrutaba ver los dibujos que hizo, intercalados con la escritura de sus experiencias, pero sobre todo los que estaban hechos de las ruinas y de las piezas que vio en San Lorenzo y pensaba "¿veré algo similar cuando esté en el museo?"  

En eso oyó que sus abuelos se habían levantado y bajó a ayudar a su abuela a preparar el desayuno "¿por qué tan temprano Tex? Aun no sale la caravana al oeste" 

"lo se abuela, pero estoy ansioso de ver la exposición" 

"entonces debes prepararte para una larga travesía, te haré el desayuno" 

"no te molestes abuela, tomaré jugo y cereal" 

"esta bien, pero te prepararé algo para que almuerces allá" 

"esta bien abuela" 

Arnold desayunó, preparo su mochila y salió hacia la casa de Gerald.

Cuando llegó a casa de su amigo quiso tocar la puerta pero en ese momento se abrió sorprendiéndolo "¡por fin llegas! Desde que me hablaste a las seis de la mañana, ya no pude conciliar el sueño pensando a que horas ibas a venir, he estado pendiente y he visto a cuanta persona pasa por mi casa, esperando que aparezcas" 

"lo siento Gerald, no creí desesperarte tanto" 

"Hoy si lo lograste hermano, bueno, ya estamos aquí, en marcha, ¿traes tu permiso?" 

"¡claro!, no creías que se me iba a olvidar ¿verdad?" 

"entonces, dirijámonos a ese túnel del tiempo llamado museo".

Los chicos llegaron a la escuela e inmediatamente abordaron el autobús escolar, el señor Simmons estaba acompañado de una persona que vestía a la usanza de los grandes exploradores, tipo 'Indiana Jones', los chicos lo miraban con curiosidad, cuando llegaron todos, empezó a moverse el autobús, en ese momento se levantó el señor Simmons y les dijo "¡Niños! tranquilos, vamos a ver una gran exposición que ha recorrido el mundo, este señor que esta a mi lado, es el Doctor en Arqueología Michael Nash, es un gran experto sobre las culturas mesoamericanas, principalmente la de los mayas, el ha estado resguardando las piezas de esta exposición, pero será mejor que el nos lo cuente" 

Los chicos estaban expectantes y a la vez interesados sobre este personaje, Helga le dijo a Phoebe "ve la manera que viste, se ve que el ha descubierto tesoros fabulosos y ha tenido increíbles aventuras" 

Phoebe no dijo nada solo estaba mirando al Dr. Nash embelesada "¿Phoebe? ¿Qué te pasa?" 

La chica salió de su sueño "es que no lo has visto, es guapo y esa manera de vestir, lo hace interesante" 

"¡oh vamos! Que le puedes ver, solo le falta que este mal afeitado para que se parezca a..." 

"¿y no se parece? Obsérvalo" 

"está bien" 

Dirigió la mirada un momento y luego continuo "se parece un poco, pero esta mas grande y un poco gordo" 

"pero ¿ya viste a las demás chicas?" 

Helga volteo a observar y vio que todas las chicas estaban igual de embobadas con el doctor y solo dijo "¡vaya bola de tontas!" 

Se cruzó de brazos y se dispuso a escuchar al doctor Nash.

En el aeropuerto de San Lorenzo, un hombre que vestía de blanco y con sombrero de panamá  esperaba abordar el avión, mientras esperaba, leía un diario, pero no se daba cuenta que estaba siendo vigilado por dos personas que vestían prendas muy raras, se musitaron unas palabras en una lengua que no se entendía y llamaron a otra persona que también estaba en posición de vigilancia, le entregaron un rollo de papel amate, lo desenrolló y leyó los glifos que contenía, asintió con la cabeza y se despidieron, en ese momento, por las bocinas de la sala de espera, anunciaban la salida del avión que tenia como destino Hillwood, el hombre del sombrero se paró y se fue a abordar el avión, el otro hombre lo siguió, pero antes de hacerlo, saco el rollo, lo volvió a leer y lo quemo, luego tomo su morral y se dirigió a tomar el avión.

En el autobús, el doctor Nash comentaba acerca de la exposición "como dijo el señor Simmons, soy el doctor Michael pero pueden llamarme Mike, estoy a cargo de esta exposición que se ha hecho en conjunto con varios países de la región, cada uno de ellos han dado lo mas valioso de sus colecciones, algunas las restauramos para que sean observadas en todo su esplendor, pero eso no es todo, hace poco, cuando estábamos terminando por instalar las piezas, el encargado del museo me enseño una pieza muy rara que dejo un joven estudiante de Arqueología, pero el nunca volvió, no dejo ningún dato para localizarle, pero eso lo veremos cuando lleguemos al sitio, ahora quisiera responder a algunas de sus dudas que trataremos de explicar cuando veamos la exposición".

Arnold le pregunto a Gerald "¿escuchaste eso?" 

"¿Qué Arnie? No le preste mucha atención, estaba observando su vestimenta, ¡esta de fábula!" "¡no Gerald! Sobre la piedra que dejaron abandonada en el museo" 

"si la dejaron fue porque tal vez no tenía valor" 

"no es eso, dijo que la había dejado un estudiante de Arqueología pero que ya no regreso" 

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" 

"mi padre estudió esa carrera y le interesaba esa cultura, según mi abuelo trajo algunas piezas cuando regreso de San Lorenzo para investigarlas y luego las regresaría ya restauradas" 

"Tal vez solo es coincidencia" 

"no lo sé Gerald, creo que tengo un presentimiento sobre esa pieza" 

"espera la explicación del doctor, tal vez no haya sido tu padre el que trajo la pieza, sino otra persona" 

"creo que tienes razón" 

"solo disfruta de la exposición, acuérdate de que tienes que escribir 500 palabras para el ensayo" "¿yo? ¿Y tu que vas a hacer?" 

"apoyarte en todo amigo, por algo somos equipo" 

Arnold sonrió y sacando su cuaderno empezó a tomar notas.

El autobús llego al museo y el señor Simmons dijo a los chicos "bien muchachos, será una visita muy especial, así que tomen sus pases de entrada y no se separen, el doctor Nash nos explicará detalladamente como nuestro guía" 

El doctor hizo una inclinación y dijo "ayer fue inaugurada esta exposición y gustó mucho, espero que ustedes también la disfruten" 

Una voz que salio de la parte trasera del autobús dijo "¡menos palabras y mas acción! ¡Entremos ya al museo!" 

El doctor volteó hacia la voz y sonrió a la chica del moño rosa y dijo "¡vamos pues! ¡A la aventura maya!".

Los chicos bajaron del autobús y empezaron a formarse en la entrada del museo, pero Helga al bajar se dirigió a la parte trasera del autobús y sacando su relicario dijo "¡oh mi amado! hoy es el día en que debo aplicar mi plan para estar cerca de ti, aunque deba utilizar a Phoebe para que distraiga a Gerald, si supieras todo lo que debo hacer por ti mi am…" 

"¿Helga?" 

"¡Arnold! ¡Qué te pasa pequeño extraño! ¿Por qué siempre me vigilas?" 

"solo me mando el señor Simmons a buscarte, pero ¿con quien hablabas?" 

Helga se puso nerviosa pues no encontraba una excusa, en eso la voz de Gerald se oyó a lo lejos "¡Arnold! Ya vamos a entrar" 

Arnold volteó hacia el chico y le dijo "¡Ya vamos Gerald!" 

Después se dirigió a Helga que ya había guardado su relicario de forma rápida y le dijo "hoy estás muy extraña, será mejor irnos" 

"¡eso no te incumbe cabeza de balón! Pero tienes razón, debemos irnos ya sino no nos van a dejar entrar al museo con el grupo" 

Los chicos se dirigieron a la entrada del museo, en el trayecto Helga pensó "¡me salvé! Un poco mas y Arnold se enteraría de mi mas profundo y oscuro secreto, debo ser más cuidadosa, aun no es el momento de decirlo" 

Los chicos alcanzaron al grupo y comenzaron la visita.


	3. Capitulo 2 El huesped extraño

**Capitulo 2  El huésped extraño**

Las salas donde se encontraban las piezas de exhibición se encontraban iluminadas de tal manera que solo estas resaltaban, haciéndolas atractivas a la mirada, Gerald le dijo a Arnold "¡tenias razón hermano! Esto no puede ser aburrido, ¡mira esas figuras de jade!" 

"te dije Gerald que esto iba a ser fenomenal" 

el señor Simmons les llamó la atención "muchachos, hagan sus comentarios en voz baja, para que no distraigan a sus compañeros, el doctor Nash va a empezar su explicación".

El doctor Nash guió al grupo dando explicaciones de cada figura o pieza que estaban en diferentes salas, Rhonda estaba extasiada y le decía a Nadine "¡mira cuantas joyas! Con ellas puestas me vería muy elegante y sofisticada" 

"claro Rhonda, todas esas joyas son muy bonitas" 

el doctor Nash intervino "¡claro que son hermosas! Pero eran utilizadas para ofrendas mortuorias" "¿mor… mor… tuorias?" 

"así es… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" 

"Rho… Rho…" 

entonces se desmayo y dijo Nadine "su nombre es Rhonda" 

el doctor solo sonrió y explico al resto del grupo que aunque sus propietarios las usaban en vida, se les hacían servicios fúnebres con todas las cosas de su posesión.

Ese mismo día el avión procedente de Centroamérica, aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Hillwood, este era una escala del avión hacia la capital del país, el hombre del sombrero bajó y lo mismo hizo su perseguidor, el sujeto del sombrero salió del aeropuerto y tomó un taxi, el otro que lo seguía lo perdió de vista y presa del enojo se dirigió al despachador para conseguir el número del taxi que abordó la persona del sombrero, unas piezas de oro facilitaron la información de que el taxi se dirigía al centro de la ciudad, cerca del parque.

En el museo, los chicos llegaron a la última sala de la exposición, ahí el doctor Nash empezó a explicarles que lo que estaba en esa última sala era lo relacionado a varías piezas que habían sufrido transformaciones durante la conquista española, pero en particular, estaban dos piezas raras, un lienzo hecho a base de plumas de quetzal encontrada por un grupo de arqueólogos y la piedra que encontró Miles, el doctor les dijo "estos dos últimos objetos, solo los podrán ver en esta exposición por única vez, están resguardados por el museo de su ciudad y aún son objeto de estudio, al terminar esto, podrán ser exhibidos nuevamente" 

Arnold le llamó la atención a Gerald "¡mira Gerald! Esa piedra se parece a un dibujo que esta en el diario de mi padre" 

"¿estas seguro Arnold?" 

"creo que si, pero tal vez sea una coincidencia" 

Helga llamó la atención de Gerald "oye Gerald, te habla Phoebe" 

"¿Phoebe? Pero si ella esta atenta a la explicación de…" 

"ella me dijo que te hablara" 

la voz del señor Simmons se escucho "¡Gerald! Guarda silencio" 

el chico se sintió apenado pues todas la miradas estaban puestas en el y para no sentirse mal se dirigió a donde estaba Phoebe no sin antes voltear a donde estaba Helga y dirigirle una mirada de reproche, ella satisfecha pensó "ahora aprovecharé para estar cerca de Arnold"

el por su parte estaba atento a la explicación del doctor Nash que decía "esta pieza que ven aquí, a pesar de su tamaño, que es algo así como un pectoral, tiene dos tipos de inscripciones, uno de la cultura maya y el otro de una cultura extraña que ha permanecido en calidad de misteriosa aunque no desconocida" 

Stinky le pregunto al doctor "disculpe, ¿es que aun hay pueblos misteriosos así como a veces salen en las películas?" 

el doctor sonrío ante la pregunta y le dijo "algunas veces son exageraciones, pero si, hay todavía algunas culturas como esta que son muy difíciles de estudiar y son muy pocas las evidencias para desentrañar sus misterios" 

Arnold también pregunto "¿Cómo se llama esa cultura o pueblo misterioso?" 

Helga miraba embelesada la figura de Arnold y pensaba "mi amado cabeza de balón, te ves increíble cuando estas concentrado y pones atención para aprender mas" 

en eso el doctor dio la respuesta a la pregunta de Arnold "los ojos verdes" 

el chico quedo asombrado ante la respuesta que no paso inadvertida para Helga y le pregunto preocupada "¿te pasa algo Arnold?" 

el chico solo volteo a mirarla y mas excitado le pregunto al doctor "¿y que dicen las inscripciones de la pieza?" 

el doctor sorprendido y complacido por la pregunta le dijo "¡eres un chico listo! No has perdido ningún detalle, creo que serás un buen investigador" 

lo que le dijo el doctor hizo que el chico se ruborizara, Helga sonrió y pensó "¡sabía que serías alguien importante!" 

en eso volteó Arnold a verla y la sorprendió sonriendo, ella cambió su semblante y le dijo "¿Qué me ves cabezón? Ni creas que te felicite solo por que tuviste algunas dudas de la explicación" 

el chico solo sonrió y le dijo "lo que tu digas Helga".

El taxi llegó al parque de la ciudad y el conductor le pregunto a su pasajero "¿desea que lo lleve a un hotel? Conozco uno que es barato, pero es agradable y tiene todos los servicios" 

el sujeto le dijo "no, gracias, deseo algo mucho mas barato, no traigo suficiente dinero pero pienso estar mucho tiempo aquí" 

"entonces creo que le recomendaré una casa de huéspedes, es barata pero un poco incomoda, esta en la calle Vine, se llama 'Sunset Arms'" 

el sujeto pensó un poco y después de algunos segundos le dijo al conductor "esta bien lléveme ahí" el taxi dio vuelta y se dirigió a la casa de huéspedes.

En el museo el doctor explicaba a la clase lo que significaba el pectoral "Arnold en su curiosidad me preguntó que significaban las inscripciones que se hallan en esta pieza, primero les describiré su forma, es, como ya lo observaron, redonda, del tamaño de un medallón o relicario, pero no tan pequeño como este último, es de piedra porosa, pero tiene incrustados pedazos de concha nácar alrededor y en el centro un jade, además tiene tallado a los lados del jade a dos personajes, uno es un noble barbado de aspecto maya, según la inscripción dice que es el gran Kukulkan, que llegó a la tierra de los ojos verdes hace mucho tiempo, la inscripción donde esta la fecha no se observa bien, pero todas las demás inscripciones se hallan en perfecto estado" 

La clase estaba muy adentrada en la explicación, Gerald aprovechó el momento en que el doctor hizo una pausa para tomar agua y le dijo a Phoebe "Hola, me dijo Helga que querías verme" 

ella no le respondió y ni siquiera lo volteó a ver, lo que dejo confundido al chico, entonces observó que estaba como hipnotizada por algo, pensó que tal vez era por el pectoral y sonrió, pero lo que dijo después la chica lo dejó impactado "¿no es guapo el doctor? Me encanta como habla" 

Gerald se molestó por la observación y carraspeó, lo que saco a Phoebe de sus pensamientos "¿eh? ¿me hablabas?" 

"me dijo Helga que querías verme, pero no era a mi a quien realmente quieres ver"  

Phoebe se ruborizó y le dijo "discúlpame pero es que el doctor es una persona agradable, hasta en su forma de vestir y hablar, cuando el señor Simmons no los presentó pensé que tal vez era un hombre anciano, con barba blanca y muy aburrido, y si te fijas en todas las chicas veras la misma expresión que viste en mi" 

Gerald volteó y observo a las chicas de su clase "¡vaya que tiene su atractivo el doctor!" 

los dos chicos rieron y Gerald volteó a ver hacia donde estaban Arnold y Helga y le dijo a Phoebe "pero creo que hay una chica que no esta impresionada por el doctor"  

Phoebe observó hacia donde estaba la pareja y le preguntó Gerald "¿no notas a Helga medio rara?" 

"¿Qué tiene de rara? Siempre ha sido así" 

en eso el doctor continuó su platica y los dos olvidaron el asunto.

El taxi llegó a la casa de huéspedes y el sujeto, después de haber pagado el alquiler, bajo y toco la puerta y esta se abrió "¿si, que desea?" 

"buenas tardes, acabo de llegar a la ciudad y necesito que me rente un cuarto" 

"¿rentar un cuarto?" 

"si, me dijeron que esta es una casa de huéspedes" 

"¡Oh si! Aquí es una casa de huéspedes, pase, hablaremos del asunto" 

el sujeto entró y ambos se dirigieron a la sala, ahí continuaron la platica 

"bueno, no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Phil y soy el dueño de esta casa" 

"mucho gusto, soy el señor Shade y acabo de llegar a este país, vengo de Centroamérica y soy de una fundación internacional que estudia las culturas mesoamericanas" 

"¡ah! Entonces es usted de la O…" 

"¡No! Nada que ver pero es algo similar, bueno, le diré que me enviaron con pocos viáticos como para quedarme en un hotel y me recomendaron esta casa" 

"¡vaya! Ya decía yo, al verlo dudé de usted, como alguien que viene muy bien vestido y que habla cortésmente venga a un lugar como este, pero en fin, hay algunas cosas que debo decirle antes de cerrar el trato, solo hay un baño, su cuarto es el número 13, junto al del señor Hyunn, es uno de los huéspedes, ya los conocerá  a todos, la cena se sirve a las 6 y Gertrude o Pookie como le digo de cariño, que es mi esposa la prepara, a menos que usted quiera otra cosa será un gasto más, pero es como usted quiera, el cuarto de lavado se encuentra en el sótano y las maquinas son de monedas, se aceptan mascotas pero no niños, aunque le diré que aquí vive mi nieto, se llama Arnold, es un chico tranquilo, no lo molestará" 

el sujeto analizó la información y dijo "esta bien, me quedaré" 

"entonces cerramos el trato y lo guiaré a su habitación" 

Los hombres subieron a la planta alta y después que el abuelo le abrió la puerta le dijo "es un poco húmeda pero es muy cómoda, si se le ofrece algo no dude en llamarme o a Pookie y recuerde la cena se sirve a las seis" 

el sujeto cerró la puerta después que el abuelo se retiro y pensó "creí que no acabaría, ahora a estudiar la situación, debo saber cuanta gente vive aquí y cuales son mis ventajas, aunque me inquieta ese chico, siempre son curiosos y no me gustaría que se entrometiera en lo que no lo llaman" 

después que saco lo que traía en su maleta y lo hubo acomodado, se acostó y como venia cansado del viaje lo sorprendió el sueño.

En el museo el doctor seguía con su explicación, "expliqué una parte de este pectoral, pero no les he dicho su significado, hace mucho este gran señor maya, realizó una expedición a los lugares mas lejanos que limitaban con su territorio, según este pectoral este rey se encontró al un gran gobernante de los ojos verdes, aunque su nombre se encuentra también borroso pues se encuentra a un lado de la fecha, sellaron un pacto y como muestra de agradecimiento por sus atenciones, les dio una esmeralda que según dicen los cronistas españoles que la vieron, poseía un gran poder capaz de dominar a los demás reinos de la región" 

Arnold pregunto "¿Por qué les dio esa esmeralda?" 

"buena pregunta, los ojos verdes, al igual que otros pueblos de esa región hacían antiguamente sacrificios humanos, pero después de la llegada de este gran rey maya, cambiaron estos por sacrificios simbólicos, ofreciendo mariposas y jades" 

"¡vaya! Ahora entiendo lo que decía mi padre en su diario al observar que abundaban las mariposas en ese lugar" 

"¿tu padre? ¿era arqueólogo también?" 

"si, estuvo un tiempo en Centroamérica, pero no me agrada hablar mucho de eso" 

"te entiendo, pero nos estamos saliendo del asunto" 

Helga observaba tristemente a Arnold y pensaba "¡ay mi amor! Comprendo todo el dolor que sientes al no saber nada sobre tus padres, si yo pudiera ayudarte…" 

de repente sintió una respiración pesada en su espalda lo que la obligó a soltar un golpe, pero esta vez fallo, dio con Eugene quien tiró una replica de una pieza que se encontraba ahí y provoco un desastre, el chico tirado junto con el desorden solo dijo "¡estoy bien!" 

el director del museo exclamó "¡no puede ser! Se han arruinado las piezas más valiosas" 

el doctor lo tranquilizó "no se preocupe, solo son unas replicas" 

"¡no importa!, se terminó el recorrido, ahora salgan para evaluar si no hay daños a los originales" 

el señor Simmons estaba consternado y llamó a Helga "¿Qué paso? ¿estabas peleando?" 

"¡no señor Simmons! Es que sentí la presencia de alguien y de manera instintiva me moví, pero no conté con tenía atrás a Eugene" 

"¿es cierto eso Brainy?" 

"si… señor… Simmons" 

"bueno, por lo pronto tendré que hacer un reporte al director Wartz, después de haber sacado a Eugene" 

después que se alejó el señor Simmons Phoebe se acerco a Helga y le pregunto "¿Qué paso Helga?" 

"ese tonto de Brainy se puso detrás de mi y yo por querer quitarlo pues me molestaba me hizo tropezar con Eugene y provocar el accidente" 

Phoebe solo la miró y le dijo "será mejor subir al autobús, ahí veremos como vamos a hacer el reporte, ¿vas a mi casa?" 

"esta bien Phoebe" 

las chicas subieron al autobús, lo mismo hacían Gerald y Arnold cuando salió el doctor Nash y alzando la voz llamó la atención del chico "¡Arnold! ¿puedes venir un momento?" 

el, extrañado asintió, bajó del autobús y se dirigió a donde estaba el doctor, ahí el le dijo "me llamo mucho la atención el comentario que hiciste antes del accidente" 

"bueno, es que mi padre estudió algo sobre eso" 

"Qué te parece si platicamos sobre ese tema ¿te interesaría saber sobre el secreto que tiene ese pectoral?" 

"¿secreto?" 

"¡si! Un gran secreto" 

el chico se quedo pensando unos segundos y le dijo "¡esta bien! ¿le gustaría ir a mi casa mañana?" 

"¡claro! Y llevare algunas cosas que te interesaran" 

Arnold le escribió la dirección y se la dio "¡lo espero!" le dijo

"¡estaré ahí por la noche!" 

después de esto el chico corrió hacia el autobús sintiéndose extrañamente feliz por lo que acababa de suceder.

El autobús llegó a la escuela y el señor Simmons les dijo "estoy muy apenados con ustedes, pues no terminamos el recorrido, pero hay un responsable en todo este problema" 

Helga se empezó a ruborizar y Stinky le dijo "¡vaya Helga! Ahora si te castigará el señor Simmons, lo sé porque te pusiste roja" 

"¡cállate!" 

"entonces si fuiste tu" 

en eso el señor Simmons le dijo "Helga, antes de que te vayas quiero hablar contigo" 

"esta bien" dijo la chica furiosa 

Arnold la observó y le dijo a Gerald "Helga esta muy extraña últimamente ¿no te parece?" 

"¡vamos Arnold! Cuando te ha parecido normal esa niña, siempre actúa anormal y patética, mejor olvida esto y cuéntame que te dijo el doctor".

Por otro lado, el sujeto que había recibido la información a cambio de las piezas de oro, subió al taxi donde había estado anteriormente el hombre del sombrero, entablo una conversación con el conductor y le dijo que había llevado al hombre a la casa de huéspedes 'Sunset Arms', entonces le dijo que lo dejara en esa casa, llegaron al sitio referido y el tipo extraño pago con una pieza de oro que dejo confundido al conductor, pero se dio por satisfecho y se retiro del lugar, el sujeto estudio toda la zona cuando llegó Arnold y le extraño la forma en que actuaba el sujeto, se le acerco y le preguntó "¿se le ofrece algo?" 

el sujeto se sorprendió al ver al chico y dejó caer un morral que traía cargando en un hombro, Arnold observó todo eso y le pareció extraño y volvió a preguntar "¿se siente bien?" 

el hombre recogido su morral y respondió "solo buscaba una casa, pero creo que me he perdido" "bueno en ese caso dígame que dirección busca y le diré como llegar" 

"esta bien, solo dime si por aquí hay un parque cercano" 

"si, hay uno dos calles adelante, a la derecha de usted" 

"gracias, ahí ya podré ubicarme" 

el hombre tomo su morral y se dirigió a la dirección que le había dicho el chico, el no le dio importancia y se metió a su casa, mientras el hombre iba caminando y extasiado solo decía "¡lo he visto!".

Helga por su parte estaba recibiendo el castigo del señor Simmons que le decía "no me gusta castigarte Helga pero esto debo hacerlo, te imaginas si hubieras roto alguna pieza importante" 

"¡al grano Simmons! ¿Cuál va a ser mi castigo?" 

"te quedaras por las tardes y limpiarás todas las piezas del museo escolar" 

"¡¿todas?! Pero… " 

"lo siento Helga pero así apreciaras el trabajo de los restauradores del museo de la ciudad" 

"esta bien" dijo enojada la chica

"entonces empezarás el lunes, ahora ve a  casa y disfrutar tu fin de semana" 

"si, como si pudiera con ese castigo" 

dijo entre dientes y se dirigió a donde estaba su amiga y exclamó "¡cielos Phoebe! El señor Simmons me ha arruinado toda la semana" 

"¿pues que castigo te impuso?" 

"me puso a limpiar todo el museo escolar" 

"¡vaya! Eso si es complicado" 

"si y todo es por culpa de Ar…" 

"¿perdón? No te escuché Helga" 

"¡armar! Tengo que armar mi rompecabezas" 

"eso no fue lo que dijiste" 

"¡que esto! ¿La inquisición española?" 

"discúlpame Helga" 

"¡olvídalo! Mejor vayamos a tu casa a terminar ese odioso reporte que quiere el señor Simmons y de paso ¿tendrás galletas de chocolate?" 

Phoebe solo sonrió y ambas empezaron a caminar.

Arnold entró a la su cuarto y tomo el teléfono y llamó a su amigo "¿Gerald? Habla Arnold voy para tu casa, debemos terminar el reporte" 

"¡espera! No tan rápido hermano, hay unas visitas en mi casa y no creo que sea buena idea que vengas" 

"esta bien pero debemos terminar esto" 

"creo que será mejor que vayas empezándolo y mañana iré a tu casa y aportaré mis ideas, hablando de eso, ¿para que quería verte el doctor Nash?" 

"le interesó algo de lo que dije sobre la actividad de mi padre" 

"¿y por que le interesaría algo así?" 

"no lo sé, pero siento que esto puede cambiar el curso de mi vida" 

"¡tranquilo viejo! Tienes que ir despacio con respecto a eso, te puedo asegurar que lo único que quiere el doctor es charlar, ya sabes, es investigador y querrá saber sobre lo que hizo tu padre cuando estuvo en Centroamérica" 

"creo que tienes razón, entonces empezaré el reporte y veremos tus ideas" 

"entonces nos vemos" 

Arnold colgó cuando en ese momento el abuelo toco la puerta "hola enano, ¿puedo pasar?" 

"claro, pasa" "¿Cómo estuvo tu visita al museo? Estabas muy entusiasmado en la mañana" 

"estuvo bien" 

"noto algo de decepción ¿no te gustó la exposición?" 

"si me gusto abuelo pero hubo un accidente que provocó un pequeño desastre" 

"¿rompieron cosas valiosas?" 

"afortunadamente no, solo replicas de adorno que estaban ahí pero el director ordeno suspender el recorrido, para verificar si las piezas no se habían dañado" 

"vaya, pero no creo que haya sido por eso que te haya puesto así" 

"mas bien creo que un poco deprimido, el guía que nos explicaba el origen y uso de esas piezas es el doctor Michael Nash, es arqueólogo y estaba hablándonos de una pieza muy rara que trajo un sujeto de Centroamérica y explicaba lo que significaba, lo que me sorprendió es que esa pieza es de los ojos verdes" 

"¿en serio? ¿y dijo el nombre del sujeto que la entrego al museo?" 

"no, no lo dijo ¿por que?" 

"tu padre cuando regreso a la ciudad, después de que tu naciste, traía varias piezas dañadas muy antiguas, como en San Lorenzo no podían restaurarlas, le dieron permiso de sacarlas y las llevo al museo, después a la semana se presento Eduardo y… ya sabes el resto" 

"¿entonces mi padre pudo haber traído esas piezas?" 

"es una posibilidad, aunque el no dejo ningún registro ni instrucción" 

Arnold se quedó pensando unos minutos y el abuelo solo lo observaba con curiosidad pues en el rostro del chico se observaba una sonrisa, de repente el dijo "¡mañana podrían disiparse las dudas!" 

"¿dudas de que enano?" 

"si mi padre trajo las piezas y estas pudieran ser unas claves tal vez sabríamos donde están ellos" "¿Por qué estas tan seguro?" 

"mañana vendrá el doctor a la casa, quiso saber mas acerca del trabajo de mi padre" 

"tal vez pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones, aunque no pierdas la fe" 

"esta bien abuelo" 

en eso se escucho la voz de la abuela "¡la cena esta servida!"

En el interior de la habitación 13 el señor Shade despertó sobresaltado con el grito de la abuela y se preguntó "¿Dónde estoy?" prendió la luz de la lámpara que se encontraba en la mesa de noche y observó su reloj "vaya, son las seis en punto, muy exactos" 

se levanto de la cama y tomo sus cosas, de la maleta saco un paquete pequeño y de el tomo un tubo y una bolsita, las guardo en la bolsa de su saco y salio al comedor. 

En la casa de Phoebe, Helga no podía dejar de pensar en Arnold "¿Qué habrá pasado por la mente de mi amor cuando el doctor le dijo sobre los ojos verdes, ¿Qué fue lo que le sorprendió?" 

la voz de su amiga la saco de su estado "¡Helga! ¿no escuchaste lo que dije?" 

"¿eh? Discúlpame Pheebs pero estaba en otro asunto" 

"¿en tu rompecabezas?" 

"¡si! En eso estaba" 

Phoebe miró su reloj "ya es tarde, ¿te quedarás en casa a dormir?" 

"no lo creo Pheebs, mi papá me quería hoy temprano, ya sabes, llegó carta de Olga y quiere que todos estemos presentes para escucharla, ¡odio cuando eso pasa!" 

"retornando al reporte ¿Quién lo pasa a la computadora?" 

"dámelo, yo lo hago, es preferible hacer eso que escuchar la carta de Olga" 

"esta bien, pero si quieres mañana lo traes en el archivo y lo vemos para que hagamos correcciones si las necesita" 

"¡si,si! Ya me voy, se me esta haciendo tarde" 

se despidió de su amiga y ya en la calle tomo otra dirección, hacia la casa de Arnold.

Después que el abuelo salió, Arnold termino de hacer las cosas que tenia pendientes en su cuarto antes cenar, bajo las escaleras y al llegar al comedor se sorprendió por la persona que se encontraba ahí, el abuelo lo presento "Señor Shade, este es mi nieto Arnold" 

la presencia del sujeto que estaba ahí no le agradó a Arnold aunque de manera cortes lo saludó "buenas noches señor Shade, ¿es nuevo inquilino?" 

"si, llegué hoy como al mediodía, esta casa es reconfortante y me ayudó a descansar del viaje" 

el abuelo intervino "es un señor importante, trabaja para la O…" 

"es una fundación internacional que estudia las zonas arqueológicas de México y Centroamérica y patrocina a los arqueólogos para que estudien estas zonas y se restauren del deterioro en que se encuentran" 

"¡vaya! Eso es interesante, pero ¿no esta muy lejos de ahí" dijo Arnold, 

el señor Shade sintió algo de enojo ante esa pregunta pero se controlo y le dijo "vine por la exposición que hay en el museo" 

"solo va a estar esta semana, espero le de tiempo de estudiar todas las cosas" 

"por supuesto hijo, no te preocupes, hablare con el director ya que solo me interesan unas piezas" en ese momento llegaron los demás huéspedes a lo que el abuelo les grito "¡siempre han de estar peleando! ¿Por qué no se comportan? Miren, tenemos un nuevo huésped" 

el señor Shade se incorporó de su asiento y se presento, 

Ernie le dijo al señor Hyunn "¿Quién se cree ese tipo? Si es muy distinguido ¿como vino a caer a esta pocilga?" 

el interés de Oscar hizo que el señor Shade le pusiera mucha atención "¡vaya señor Shade! Es usted alguien agradable y su traje es de los mejores que he visto, ya quisiera tener uno yo" 

"lo tuvieras si no apostaras a las carreras" dijo Susie, 

el señor Shade le respondió "podría tener uno, ya veremos adelante" 

la expresión dicha por el sujeto hizo que le desagradara aun mas a Arnold pero no hizo ningún comentario pero le hizo una pregunta "señor Shade ¿Por qué esta tan interesado en esa exposición si salió de la región donde usted trabaja?" 

"¡eres un chico observador! Estaba de comisión en otros lugares y no pude ir a visitarla hasta que hoy se dio la oportunidad" 

"Arnold, deja cenar al señor Shade, después el te contará todo lo que tu quieras" dijo el abuelo. Terminada la cena, Arnold subió a su cuarto y saco el diario de padre, al observar los dibujos hechos encontró la del pectoral que había visto en el museo, leyó lo que había escrito su padre, pero no había mención del dibujo y pensó "se lo enseñaré mañana al doctor Nash".    


	4. capitulo 3 La Leyenda del Corazón de Es...

**Capitulo 3  La leyenda del corazón de esmeralda**

La noche ya había caído en la ciudad y por la calle Vine una sombra se dirigía hacia la casa de huéspedes, llego a la esquina del callejón que conecta al jardín trasero y subió por la escalera de emergencia, llegó hasta el tragaluz y se cubrió para que no lo viera la persona que se encontraba en ese momento en la habitación y exclamo "¡oh mi amado chico perfecto! Ahora que te veo leyendo ese libro en tus manos, con esa cara reflexiva me haces pensar en lo que sucedió en el museo, ¿Qué te preocupa tanto mi amor?" 

De repente escuchó un ruido y volteó "¡pero que demo…!" 

Sintió un extraño piquete en un brazo y cayo en un profundo sueño, el sujeto tomo a la niña, del brazo le quito un pequeño dardo y bajo las escaleras, los ruidos producidos alertaron a Arnold que se asomo y grito "¿Quién esta ahí?" 

el sujeto se quedo quieto en las escaleras y precisamente en ese momento paso un gato moviendo los botes de basura, 

Arnold  sonriendo dijo "solo era un gato" y cerró su ventana, 

El sujeto respiró profundo y siguió bajando las escaleras, sudando copiosamente llego a la calle y dijo "esta niña esta muy pesada, no lo comprendo si esta muy delgada" 

Después se dirigió al parque y tomando la libreta que traía Helga buscó la dirección, la encontró y la llevó hacia su casa. 

Después de caminar y dar tumbos en las calles llegaron a la casa de Helga, ahí bajo a la niña en las escaleras de la puerta y sacando de su morral un frasco se lo dio a oler a la chica quien reaccionó con grandes estornudos, el sujeto comprobando que se hallaba bien y ante el alboroto producido, se alejó rápido del lugar, la chica dando giros para todos lados decía "¿Cómo rayos llegué hasta aquí?"  

Una voz al interior de la casa se escucho "¿eres tu Helga?" 

"¡si Bob soy yo!" 

La puerta se abrió y salió el gran Bob "es muy tarde para que esté en la calle señorita, además tenias que venir temprano para que leyéramos juntos la carta de tu hermana Olga" 

"¡si papá! ¿Puedes dejarme entrar?" 

El gran Bob la dejo pasar y en el interior su madre le pregunto "¿Dónde estabas Helga?" 

La chica también pensaba "es verdad ¿Dónde estaba? Solo recuerdo que veía a Arnold…" "¿Helga? ¿Me escuchas?" 

"perdón mamá, estoy algo cansada y no puse atención a lo que me dijiste" 

El gran Bob dijo "son las 9 de la noche y tu amiga Phoebe dijo que habías salido a las 7:30, ¿no estarás saliendo con algún chico?" 

"¡papá!" 

"¡Bob! Helga esta cansada de la visita que tuvo, déjala descansar, mañana nos contara lo que paso" 

"esta bien, pero acuérdate de la carta de Olga"  

"¡si Bob! Si me disculpan, voy a subir a dormir, tampoco voy a cenar, comí mucho en casa de Phoebe" 

"esta bien cariño, que descanses" 

Helga subió a su habitación mientras el gran Bob dijo a Miriam "¿Por qué esa niña no salió como Olga?".

El señor Shade empezó a realizar un plan para ir al museo, pensó que tal vez ahí estaba lo que quería, una pieza, de tipo pectoral, era clave para encontrar el corazón de esmeralda, la perdió en la selva persiguiendo a los entrometidos que le habían robado esa pieza sagrada, de repente escucho varias voces y entreabrió la puerta y observó a tres personas que subían y permaneció atento a lo que decían "hoy podría ser mi noche siento que la suerte esta de mi lado" 

"eso dices siempre y terminas perdiéndolo todo Oscar" 

"he tenido mala suerte Vic, pero esta noche es la mía" 

"si, como no, ahora que empeñaras de ese pobre chico, ¿su estereo o su televisión?" 

"nada de eso Morris, tomé de la bolsa de Susie 100 dólares" 

"entonces entremos a jugar" 

Los tres sujetos entraron a la habitación y el señor Shade cerró su puerta y una sonrisa malévola cubrió su rostro y pensó "tal vez esos tres puedan servirme para mi plan, pero antes debo saber como se comporta ese chico de la cabeza extraña, es muy listo y si no me equivoco ya me estará investigando pero que no se meta en mi camino o lo lamentará".

Después de haber revisado los dibujos del diario, Arnold lo regreso a su librero y empezó a preparase para irse a dormir, como el siguiente día era domingo no puso su despertador, se metió a la cama y apago las luces, por el tragaluz empezó a entrar la luz de la luna y observándola empezó a pensar en el nuevo huésped, su presencia le desagradaba y ese apellido era también extraño "será mejor que duerma, mañana le platicaré a Gerald sobre lo ocurrido".

Helga en su habitación pensaba que había pasado en esa hora y como había llegado a su casa, la gran cantidad de estornudos también eran extraños "solo recuerdo que oí un ruido atrás de mi y sentí que algo me pico en mi brazo… ¡y todo se hizo oscuro!" 

De manera nerviosa tomó el teléfono y marcó a la casa de Phoebe, escucho cuatro llamadas y después que descolgaban la bocina y una voz somnolienta le contestó "si…" 

"¡Phoebe! Perdón por haberte despertado pero era necesario que te hiciera esta llamada" "¿Helga?" reacciono la chica del otro lado "¿Qué paso contigo?" 

"tengo algo que confesarte porque es parte de lo que paso hoy" 

"¿pero estas bien?" 

"¡si Phoebe! No me paso nada, bueno… fue algo extraño" 

"te escuchas muy alterada, será mejor que descanses y mañana voy a tu casa" 

"¡pero…! Creo que tienes razón, te espero mañana" 

Colgó el teléfono y saco su relicario y dijo "¿Qué pasó allá mi príncipe? ¿Será una señal que tal vez te pase algo malo? Esto es muy difícil, creo que te veré mañana aunque sea de lejos" 

Beso su relicario y lo puso en su mesa de noche y apagando las luces se durmió. 

Esa noche Arnold tenía un extraño sueño, estaba en la selva y caminaba por senderos oscuros, los ruidos de la fauna del lugar eran increíbles pero a la vez atemorizantes, de repente llego a un claro y en este había muchas mariposas de colores brillantes, revoloteaban encima de una piedra de color verde que reflejaba la luz de sol de tal manera que los árboles alrededor del claro parecían de color turquesa y aguamarina, el chico estaba embelesado con lo que estaba observando, de repente un viento frío empezó a sentirse y negros nubarrones se acercaban presagiando la tormenta, los rayos comenzaron a caer y el sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y volteó al sentir la presencia de alguien, cuando lo hizo y observo a la persona que estaba atrás de el le hizo soltar un grito, despertó sobresaltado y con la respiración agitada y pensó "que pesadilla tuve, ¿Qué hora serán?"

Tomo el reloj y vio que todavía era de madrugada, se acomodó en su cama y tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño, se quedó pensando en esa persona que estaba en su sueño, le parecía conocida, así estuvo hasta que el sueño lo venció.  

La mayor parte del domingo paso de manera tranquila, Arnold y Gerald fueron al parque para intercambiar puntos de vista y contarle lo del extraño huésped en la casa, además del sueño extraño que tuvo, pero se encontraron a los demás chicos de la clase y empezaron a jugar fútbol hasta la tarde, mientras en casa de Helga, Phoebe había llegado con varios libros para realizar el reporte, llegó a la puerta y toco en forma muy dificultosa, abrió Helga y exclamó "¡cielos Phoebe! Casi te traes toda la biblioteca" 

"mejor lo que deberías hacer es ayudarme, ¡esto esta muy pesado!" 

Riéndose, Helga procedió ayudar a su amiga y juntas subieron a la habitación.

En tanto en el parque Arnold y Gerald disfrutaban un cono de helado junto con Sid,Stinky e Iggy, "¡vaya juego!" dijo Sid  

"si, nunca me había divertido tanto" le contesto Stinky, 

Gerald le dijo a Arnold "cambiando de tema, cuenta acerca de ese nuevo huésped" 

"¿nuevo huésped? Pensé que ya no rentaban por el momento habitaciones en tu casa Arnold" dijo Stinky 

"si, desde que paso lo de Rhonda, hace mucho que no iba nadie a tu casa" replico Sid  

"es un sujeto extraño, no me agrada, dice que trabaja para una fundación, pero se me hace extraño que alguien así se quede en una casa de huéspedes" 

"tienes razón Arnold, pero  ¿Por qué no te agradó el tipo?" le dijo Iggy 

"anoche cuando bajé a la hora de la cena, estaba el sentado en la mesa platicando con los demás huéspedes, lo observe un poco, se ve que ha hecho mucho trabajo pesado, su físico es parecido al del señor Potts aunque mas alto, esta muy quemado por el sol y tiene una cicatriz en un lado de la cara, además tiene un tatuaje en su mano izquierda" 

"así como lo describes, solo le hace falta un parche en el ojo para que parezca pirata" dijo Sid "¡vaya que te suceden cosas extrañas viejo! Primero lo del diario de tu padre, luego lo del pectoral y la visita del doctor Nash, y ahora este sujeto, ¿Cómo se llama?" le dijo Gerald 

"tiene un apellido extraño, nunca dijo su nombre, se presentó como el señor Shade" 

"¿Shade? Ese si que es un apellido extraño" dijo Stinky 

"algo así como Peterson" dijo riéndose Sid, 

Los chicos siguieron la broma ante la molestia de Stinky, después se tranquilizaron y Arnold dijo "ya es tarde, y el doctor Nash no tarda en ir a mi casa" 

"pero si todavía es temprano" dijo Iggy 

"si, pero quiero ver que hace mi abuela de cenar, no quiero darle algo extraño, ya que si es así pediré pizza" 

Todos lo chicos se retiraron y Arnold y Gerald se fueron juntos hacia la casa de huéspedes. 

En casa de Helga, la chica trataba de explicar a su amiga lo que le había ocurrido la noche anterior "anoche después de salir de tu casa hice algo que, no se como explicártelo, si te lo digo ¿me juras guardar en secreto todo lo que te diga?" 

"Helga me asustas, ¿que paso anoche?" 

"Antes que eso, contesta a mi pregunta" 

"esta bien Helga, te juro que guardaré el secreto" 

Helga retorcía sus manos de la ansiedad que representaba decirle a su mejor amiga lo que tenia en su corazón, pero era necesario hacerlo para que hallara una explicación lógica a lo que había pasado esa noche, tomo un respiro y le dijo "siempre te he dicho que los chicos de la clase son una bola de tontos y perdedores, en especial siempre me dirijo a Arnold" 

"bueno, la verdad no comprendo porque siempre te desquitas con el, ¿te hizo algo?" 

"¡cielos! No hallo la forma de decirlo" 

"¿entonces lo que te paso anoche tuvo el algo que ver?" 

"¡no Phoebe! No se, tal vez si, pero de manera indirecta" 

"¿entonces?" 

"¡amo a Arnold! Después de salir de tu casa me dirigí a la de el, lo quería ver, aunque fuera de lejos, adoro su figura, su gorra, su forma de ser, ¡me vuelve loca!" 

Phoebe la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos sin poder hablar, aunque fue por unos segundos, después reaccionó "¿amas a Arnold?" 

"¡que te acabo de decir! Ese es mi mas oscuro y profundo secreto, siempre lo he hecho así, lo vigilo, tengo esculturas de el aquí en mi habitación" 

Abrió la puerta de su closet y Phoebe vio en el fondo la figura de Arnold en goma de mascar y estopa y dijo "ahora se porque huele siempre aquí a goma de mascar, pero ¿esto que tiene que ver con lo que te paso anoche?" 

"estaba en la azotea de su casa, observándolo por el tragaluz de su habitación, cuando sentí a alguien detrás de mi, en eso voltee y sentí un piquete en mi brazo y todo se oscureció, cuando reaccione, estaba aquí afuera con un ataque de estornudos" 

"eso es muy extraño" 

"bien Phoebe, como ahora sabes mi secreto, no se lo digas a nadie o te haré cosas muy malas" "tranquila Helga, soy tu mejor amiga y guardaré tu secreto como si fuera mío, aunque todavía se me hace increíble que estés enamorada de Arnold, ¿Quién lo diría? Ahora, lo que me preocupa,  ¿que fue lo que te pico en el brazo?" 

"por eso te lo estoy diciendo" 

Phoebe estuvo pensando durante varios minutos y le dijo "déjame ver tu brazo" 

La chica se acerco y Phoebe observo su extremidad, después le dijo" no veo nada anormal en tu brazo ¿segura que te pico algo?"

"¡te juro que si!"

Phoebe medito un rato y dijo "creo que debemos ir a casa de Arnold" 

"¡Phoebe! ¿Qué estas diciendo? Esta bien que te haya dicho mi secreto pero, ¿ir a su casa? ¿Estas demente?" 

La chica sonrió y le dijo "iremos pero a tu manera, como siempre lo has hecho" 

"esta bien, ¿Qué haremos ahí?" 

"observar si hay alguna pista" 

"esta bien ¿llevaremos algo?" 

"unas bolsas para las evidencias" 

Helga bajó a la cocina y después de un rato subió con las bolsas 

"aquí están" 

"entonces en marcha, antes pasemos a mi casa por unas cosas" 

"¿que cosas?" 

"una lupa, una brocha y una pinzas" 

"¿Quién te crees, Sherlock Holmes?" 

Phoebe sonrió y le contesto "tal vez".

Del otro lado de la ciudad, el señor Shade se encontraba en el museo y observaba su exterior, llevaba en sus manos una libreta y un lápiz, escribía en el todos los detalles que observaba, después de un largo tiempo de observación, se dirigió a comprar un boleto y se metió a la exposición, adentro, se dirigió al área de recuerdos y compro un mapa donde se detallaba lo que había en las salas de exhibición, tardó tres horas en recorrer la mayoría de las salas, pero a lo que mas se dedicaba era a observar el sistema de seguridad que resguardaba las piezas, pero al llegar a la ultima sala, se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada y resguardada por dos guardias, se dirigió a ellos y les pregunto "disculpen ¿Por qué esta clausurada esta sala?" 

Uno de los guardias le contestó "ayer hubo un pequeño incidente con un grupo de estudiantes y al parecer dañaron algunas piezas" 

"entiendo, entonces ¿Cuándo la reabrirán?" 

"el director del museo esta negociando con el curador de la exposición si esta puede quedarse unos días mas" 

"¡muchas gracias por la información!" 

"para servirle" 

Después de despedirse echo un vistazo rápido al interior de la sala y observo a varios trabajadores restaurando algunos adornos y pareció reconocer a uno, su cara la había visto en otro lado y pensó "si este sujeto es el que fue ayer a la casa de huéspedes, entonces tal vez si me sirvan para mi plan, hablare con el tal Kokoschka para que los lleve de nuevo a la casa y ahí ya veremos" 

Una sonrisa malévola cruzo el rostro del señor Shade y se dirigió a la salida.

Arnold y Gerald llegaron a la casa de huéspedes y de inmediato se dirigieron a la cocina, ahí la abuela se encontraba con una gran montaña de trastes sucios y ella esta concentrada en la caza de una mosca, Arnold llamó su atención "abuela" 

"soy Bwana y tu eres Kimba, estoy tratando de cazar al tigre" 

"si abuela, perdón, Bwana, ¿estarás ocupada mucho tiempo?" 

"¿Cuál es tu problema mi salvaje amigo?" 

"tengo un invitado a cenar, pero si estas muy ocupada en la caza, podremos pedir una pizza" 

"la cena estará lista como siempre a las 1800, no te preocupes, no haré nada exótico, te llevarás una gran sorpresa" 

Arnold le dijo a Gerald "odio cuando dice eso, si es algo extraño lo que va a hacer entonces la pizza es el plan emergente" 

"¿Qué tanto cuchicheas con el coronel?" 

"¡nada abuela! Perdón Bwana, la visita estará aquí a las 1800"  

"¡perfecto! No olviden sus trajes de gala" 

Arnold jaló de la playera a Gerald y lo llevó a su habitación, Gerald le dijo "vaya forma de llevarte con tu abuela, pensé que ya no hacía esas cosas" 

"siempre Gerald, cambiando de tema, ¿crees que el doctor Nash se incomode por los huéspedes?" "¡vamos viejo! El doctor ha estado en peligro muchas veces en sus expediciones, creo, no le importará como se comportan ellos" 

"tienes razón, vamos a comprar helado para darlo como postre en la cena" 

Los chicos salieron y se dirigieron a Slausen's.

El doctor Nash estaba en su cuarto del hotel arreglándose para el compromiso en casa de Arnold, tomo la nota donde el chico le había escrito la dirección, vestido un poco formal con saco deportivo y playera de algodón, completaba su vestimenta con jeans y mocasines, así como su inseparable sombrero, la noche después del incidente convenció al director del museo que le prestara el pectoral, le dijo que lo estudiaría un poco mas, lo tenia en una caja cuyo interior estaba forrado de terciopelo para que no se dañara la pieza; terminó de arreglarse y tomando la caja salio del hotel y pidió un taxi, le dijo al conductor "a la calle Vine, por favor" 

El taxi se puso en marcha y tomo la vía rápida que iba al otro lado de la ciudad.

El reloj marcaba las seis en punto, de la cocina salía un agradable olor que no podía creer Arnold, el y Gerald se encontraban preparando la mesa, el abuelo le dijo a Arnold "acuérdate también del nuevo huésped y del señor Smith, ya sabes que a el le agradan los platillos de la abuela cuando alguien viene de visita" 

Arnold solo hizo un gesto de fastidio y puso los platos que faltaban, en realidad no quería que estuviera el señor Shade, pero por cortesía puso el plato para el, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y el abuelo abrió "¿si diga?" 

"¿aquí vive Arnold…? Se ve borroso el apellido" 

"¿es usted el doctor Nash?" 

"a sus ordenes" 

"pase, mi nombre es Phil y Arnold es mi nieto, lo esta esperando"  

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala, el abuelo llamo a Arnold que de inmediato hizo presencia "¡hola doctor Nash! Lo estábamos esperando" 

"no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de conocer a alguien quien tuvo a un familiar en Centroamérica estudiando las antiguas culturas" 

"veo que ya conoció a mi abuelo" 

"me estaba contando que había estado en Centroamérica" 

"así es, muchas veces, he hecho mis investigaciones en esa área, pero por ahora estoy como curador y presentador de la exposición en el museo de esta ciudad" 

"¿no se olvidan de alguien?"

 Todos voltearon a observar al chico que había hablado "¡lo siento!" dijo Arnold y continuo "el es Gerald, mi mejor amigo" 

"¡vaya! Ya era tiempo, quisiera hacerle una pregunta doctor" 

"Por supuesto" 

"¿Dónde consiguió su atuendo? ¡Esta de fábula!" 

El doctor sonrió ante la pregunta e iba a contestar cuando apareció la abuela "¡la cena esta servida!" 

Y volteando a ver al doctor le dijo "¿doctor Livingstone?" 

El doctor Nash se extraño ante la pregunta, pero el abuelo le pregunto "no se preocupe por ella, es  mi esposa solo que esta un poco loca, pero es una muy buena cocinera, se llama Gertrude, pero le digo de cariño Pookie" 

El doctor sonrió y le tendió el brazo "¿me acompaña a la mesa?" 

La abuela se sonrojo y tomado el brazo del doctor fueron al comedor, detrás de ellos Arnold y Gerald sonreían fascinados por la actitud del doctor Nash.  

Helga y Phoebe caminaban por la calle hacia la casa de Arnold y de repente Phoebe hizo una pregunta "¿desde cuando te gusta Arnold?" 

"¡que pregunta Phoebe! Pensé que estarías planeando algo para cuando lleguemos a casa de el" 

"Perdón Helga, pero es que todavía no puedo creer que te guste Arnold" 

Las chicas dieron la vuelta en la esquina y llegaron a la casa de huéspedes "¿ahora por donde?" pregunto Phoebe 

"vamos a subir por la escalera de incendios" 

Las chicas empezaron a subir sin notar que vigilaban sus movimientos. 

En el interior de la casa de huéspedes, la cena transcurría entre divertidas anécdotas del doctor Nash y del abuelo, aunque Arnold estaba divertido, lo que le mantenía tranquilo era el hecho que el señor Shade no estuviera presente en ese momento además de la sorpresa que había hecho su abuela para la cena, pollo asado con verduras al vapor, en ese momento el doctor preguntó "¿esperaban a alguien mas?" 

El abuelo contesto "es el lugar de un nuevo huésped, pero al parecer tuvo un contratiempo, de lo contrario ya estaría aquí" 

Arnold solo sonreía ante el hecho, pero el doctor muy curioso siguió preguntando 

"¿Por qué siempre llevan un plato de comida a ese compartimiento?" 

"es del señor Smith, es alguien… tímido, siempre viste gabardina y sombrero de hongo, pero nunca le hemos visto la cara" 

"¡si doctor! Es alguien muy extraño, por culpa de un paquete que llegó para el nos metimos en una serie de líos Arnold y yo" dijo Gerald 

"ni me lo recuerdes" 

El señor Potts intervino "lo que paso esa vez fue que nos mataba la curiosidad y queríamos saber que tenia ese paquete, pero era una foto de todos nosotros, todos nos sentimos mal" 

"¡ah! Ya recuerdo, me las deben Oscar y Ernie por amarrarnos a Pookie  y a mi" 

"tranquilo abuelo, eso ya paso" dijo Oscar 

"¡yo no soy abuelo de un camarón cobarde!" 

Arnold intervino "creo que será mejor que lo lleve a mi habitación doctor esto es algo bochornoso" "esta bien Arnold, pero no te preocupes, esto es normal es las familias, en la mía ocurría muy a menudo, pero si insistes subamos" 

Los chicos y el doctor se levantaron de la mesa y el abuelo les dijo "ayudaré a Pookie a recoger la mesa y subiré con el postre, ¡no empiecen sin mí!".

En el exterior de la casa, las chicas habían subido al techo y se dirigieron al tragaluz de la habitación de Arnold "¿cada cuando has hecho esto Helga?" 

"¡Phoebe! Esta bien que te haya dicho mi secreto pero te estas extralimitando"

 "perdona, entonces vamos a trabajar, pásame la lupa" 

Helga le paso el instrumento a Phoebe y le pregunto "¿Dónde estabas anoche cuando te ocurrió eso?" 

Helga le señaló el lugar y hacia allá se dirigieron, Phoebe comenzó a observar mientras Helga observaba el interior de la habitación, por el reflejo del sol que ya caía no observaba nada del interior y se acerco mas para poder observar si había alguien adentro, en ese momento Phoebe exclamó "¡Helga! encontré algo, pásame las pinzas y una bolsa" 

Helga le paso las cosas y volvió a su posición cuando de repente se abrió accidentalmente el ventanal donde estaba recargada y cayó hacía la habitación, Phoebe escucho el ruido producido y exclamó "¡Helga!" 

La chica gritó desde el interior del cuarto "¡estoy bien! Caí en la cama" 

"¿quieres que te ayude?" 

"no gracias, en un momento salgo" 

Helga se disponía a salir del cuarto y comenzaba a subir la escalera que conducía al tragaluz cuando escucho voces que provenían del piso de abajo 

"¡Phoebe! Escucho voces y no me va a dar tiempo de salir" 

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" 

"me esconderé en el armario, ya lo hice una vez, tu escóndete en el palomar, espero que no se den cuenta que estamos aquí" 

Phoebe la obedeció y se metió al palomar esperando que saliera pronto Helga para irse lo mas rápido posible del lugar, cuando ya estaba adentro se dedico a examinar el pequeño dardo que había recolectado y pensó "se lo daré al señor Simmons, espero que conozca alguien que lo pueda analizar".

El señor Shade llegó a la casa de huéspedes y encontró al abuelo recogiendo la mesa "¡Señor Shade! Llega un poco tarde, la cena se sirvió hace poco, pero ¿gustaría algo?" 

"No gracias, pasé a un restaurante de comida rápida y traje algo, lo comeré en mi habitación" 

"si lo desea, puede tomar unos cubiertos y un plato de la cocina, también hay sodas en la nevera"  "muchas gracias" 

dijo un poco serio el señor Shade quien subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación cuando escucho varias voces que provenían de la habitación de Arnold, empezaba a subir las escaleras cuando escucho que también subían los abuelos del chico, bajó rápidamente y se ocultó detrás de las  escaleras y escucho lo que decían los abuelos 

"¿sabes Pookie? Ese doctor que esta con Arnold se me hace conocido, ¿nos habrá dicho algo Miles alguna vez de el?" 

"hace tanto tiempo que paso Phil, que no me acuerdo, pero sube con Arnold, a lo mejor encuentran algo en su diario y lo que sabe el doctor" 

"¿no subes galletita?" 

"estoy muy cansada por la cacería del tigre, iré a descansar, me lo platicas mañana" 

la abuela se dirigió a su habitación  mientras el abuelo subió a la de su nieto; después que el abuelo se hubo metido, salió el señor Shade y se preguntó "¿doctor? ¿Miles? ¿Será acaso ese Miles que me robó mi mas preciado tesoro?" 

Entonces subió las escaleras y se acerco a la puerta a escuchar.

Helga se encontraba en el armario de Arnold y pensaba "otra vez en tu habitación mi amado, tu shampoo tan perfumado llena este espacio e impregna toda tu ropa, así como tu sedoso cabello" de repente escucho la voz de Arnold que la saco de su ensoñación "le voy a enseñar el diario de mi padre, ahí hay un dibujo que le va a interesar" 

El chico se dirigió al librero y bajó el diario,  el doctor le pregunto "¿Dónde se encuentra tu padre? ¿Acaso en una expedición?" 

el abuelo intervino "creo que no lo sabe, sus padres eran científicos, el era arqueólogo y su madre doctora especializada en la medicina herbolaria, ellos ayudaron al pueblo de los ojos verdes hallándoles una cura de una terrible enfermedad que los diezmaba, pero la ultima vez que fueron a auxiliarlos ya no volvieron" 

"¿Qué hacían ellos en San Lorenzo?" 

"es una historia larga de contar" dijo el abuelo con tristeza 

Gerald intervino para cambiar el tema "doctor, quisiéramos oír lo de la pieza del museo" 

"muy bien" 

El doctor saco de su saco un pequeño estuche y al abrirlo los chicos y el abuelo pudieron ver la pieza que brillaba de forma maravillosa con las luces de la habitación, hasta Helga que observaba desde el armario no escapo a su encanto y exclamo "¡Qué cosa tan hermosa!" 

Arnold preguntó "¿Quién dijo eso?" 

"¿de que hablas viejo?" le contesto Gerald, 

En el armario, Helga se colocó las manos en su boca y pensó "debo tener mas cuidado" 

"yo no oí nada" dijo el abuelo 

El doctor le secundó "yo tampoco" 

"¡tranquilo viejo! Ahora dejemos que el doctor nos hable de esta pieza".

En las escaleras, el señor Shade pensaba "¿en que lugar vine a caer? Tal vez mi suerte esta cambiando" 

De repente escucho una voz a su espalda "¡oiga! ¿Qué hace ahí?" 

El señor Shade sintió que se le helaba la sangre al ser sorprendido de esa forma y contesto torpemente "eh… nada… este… escuche unos ruidos y quise asomarme" 

"ahí solo esta Arnold, Gerald, su abuelo y la persona que invito el chico" 

El señor Shade metió su mano a una de las bolsas del saco al mismo tiempo que se dirigía escaleras abajo "eh… no recuerdo su nombre" 

"soy Ernie" 

"esta bien Ernie, ¿Por qué no vamos a su habitación y le enseño algo que traje de Centroamérica?" Ernie se dejó llevar por el señor Shade y entraron a su habitación, ahí el señor Shade le arrojó con un pequeño tubo parecido a una cerbatana un pequeño dardo al brazo de Ernie que cayó desvanecido 

"dulces sueños" dijo el sujeto al tiempo que levantaba a Ernie y lo dejaba en su cama 

"espero que no haya mas entrometidos" 

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de Arnold. 

En el palomar Phoebe se preocupaba mas "ya se tardó demasiado Helga" 

Salió del lugar y fue a la habitación de Arnold, como ya comenzaba a oscurecer, las luces que salían del tragaluz, le dificultaban un poco la vista y por eso no vio al sujeto que se le acercaba, cuando se acerco al tragaluz para observar lo que pasaba en la habitación de Arnold sintió una mano que le tapaba la boca, lo que le impidió gritar y la llevó hacia el palomar. 

En la habitación, el doctor comenzó su explicación "como ya les había comentado, los ojos verdes tienen una joya que ellos llaman el corazón de esmeralda, que es precisamente eso, una esmeralda del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol, este pectoral que ven aquí es una de las claves para abrir el palacio donde se encuentra resguardada, el jade que está incrustado en medio del pectoral, contiene una serie de ranuras que coinciden con una combinación, como si fuera una llave" 

Arnold intervino, "ahora que veo mas de cerca el objeto, es exactamente como esta dibujado en el diario" 

Entonces le paso el diario al doctor que lo examino, durante algunos minutos hubo silencio en la habitación, luego el doctor levanto la vista y dijo "esto que esta dibujado, esta muy preciso y tiene algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta, este pectoral que esta en el museo esta incompleto" "¿incompleto? ¿Qué le falta?"Dijo Gerald 

"Para que entiendan todo esto les contaré la leyenda del corazón" 

"¡una leyenda! ¡Otra mas para mi colección!" dijo entusiasmado Gerald, 

Arnold le explico al doctor "el es el guardián de las leyendas de esta ciudad" 

El doctor sonrió y comenzó a contar la historia.

En el palomar una asustada Phoebe hacia preguntas al sujeto que la vigilaba "¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué me tiene prisionera?" 

El sujeto solo hizo un ademán de que guardara silencio, salio del palomar y lo cerró por fuera, dejando a Phoebe desconsolada y pensando "¿Cómo advertiré a Helga de este peligro?

El doctor empezó la leyenda "Hace mucho tiempo cuando los ojos verdes empezaron a establecerse en lo que hoy son territorios de San Lorenzo había otros pueblos que estaban bajo la opresión de un rey tiránico de nombre Titlacahuan, este rey exigía un tributo muy alto que consistía en cientos de telas de algodón teñidas, varias cantidades de maíz, fríjol, caña de azúcar, cacao, chiles de diferentes especies, así como piedras preciosas, entre ellas, jades, cuarzos así como piezas de oro y plata, era el pago por no ser esclavos, aunque pagando ese tributo los mantenía en esa condición, así encontraron esa situación los ojos verdes, este pueblo se cree que son descendientes de los habitantes de Teotihuacan, que emigraron a esas tierras cuando cayo su poderoso imperio en México, se dice que tenían algunas facultades que los hicieron sumamente poderosos, al grado que cuando los quisieron conquistar los mayas, los vencieron en varías ocasiones, ya que ellos conocían perfectamente la selva, inclusive algunos han logrado ver algunos palacios en la selva pero nunca han hallado la gran ciudad, en ese tiempo el rey Titlachuan junto un poderoso ejercito y se dirigió a una de las ciudades mas importantes de los mayas, que se encuentra en Honduras, pero para llegar ahí, tenia que atravesar el territorio de los ojos verdes, el rey de los mayas en ese entonces el gran Kukulkan, quien también armó un poderoso ejercito para defender una de sus ciudades del imperio, llegó a los limites de la selva de lo que hoy es San Lorenzo y con una comitiva entro a ella esperando encontrar a los ojos verdes, entre los presentes que llevaba, estaba una gran esmeralda, no solo por su hermosura, sino porque era de grandes proporciones y la llevaba porque sabía que los ojos verdes la usarían para obtener un gran poder, pues al ser descendientes de los teotihuacanos, conservaban ciertos rituales para poder dominar las fuerzas de la naturaleza" 

En eso el abuelo interrumpió "¡lo siento doctor! Pero creo que la cena esta empezando a hacer sus estragos y necesito urgentemente ir a mi oficina, mientras Arnold ¿Por qué no traes unas yahoo? Para refrescarnos un poco" 

"esta bien  abuelo, ¡vamos Gerald!", 

Afuera el señor Shade dio muestra de habilidad al bajar de un solo brinco las escaleras y a tiempo para esconderse cuando el abuelo salió corriendo al baño 

"Por poco me sorprende, esperare a que el anciano y los niños regresen, no quiero perderme nada de lo que se diga ahí, tal vez la clave para hallar mi tesoro se encuentre en esta casa":


	5. capitulo 4 El Jade Perdido

**Capitulo 4          El Jade Perdido**

La noche ya había caído y sobre la casa de huéspedes se desarrollaban momentos interesantes, por un lado, Phoebe estaba prisionera en el palomar, mientras su amiga no podía acudir en su ayuda, ya que también se encontraba en la misma situación que ella; en el interior de la casa de huéspedes, el señor Shade había estado escuchando la conversación de la habitación de Arnold, pero fue sorprendido por Ernie, y se libro de el arrojándole con una cerbatana, un somnífero por medio de un dardo en un descuido que tuvo; en el interior de la habitación, el doctor Nash les había mostrado el pectoral a la vez que Arnold le mostraba el dibujo hecho por su padre en el diario, el doctor se dio cuenta que el pectoral estaba incompleto, le faltaba algo y lo estaba explicando por medio de la leyenda del corazón de esmeralda.

En el palomar, Phoebe se empezaba a desesperar y trato de salir golpeando la puerta y gritando "¡oiga, déjeme salir!" 

El alboroto hizo que las palomas revolotearan en el interior, el sujeto que la había encerrado se acerco y le dijo "¡silencio! Si sigues gritando no te dejaré salir" 

Phoebe dejo de hacer ruido y le pregunto "¿Quién es usted?" 

El sujeto le respondió "por el momento solo te diré que en esta casa hay un hombre muy peligroso, me encomendaron seguirlo y por eso estoy de guardia" 

"¿Quién es ese hombre?" 

"no puedo decir mas por el momento" 

Entonces abrió el palomar y le dijo a la chica "ahora es mejor que te marches, tal vez haya peligro y es mejor que no estés aquí" 

Phoebe trató de decirle algo "pero…" 

"¡ahora!" 

La chica asustada bajo por la escalera de incendio.

En el interior de la habitación, Helga escucho el ruido proveniente del palomar "¡cielos! ¿Qué estará pasando allá afuera con Phoebe?" 

Entonces se asomo un poco hacia el exterior y solo observó al doctor que escribía en una libreta, mientras en una mano tenia el pectoral y en la cama el diario, por el tragaluz no podía salir ni mucho menos por la puerta, ya que en ese momento subían Arnold y Gerald con sodas y la chica se pregunto "¿Cómo saldré de aquí?".

El abuelo subió al final y dijo "¡al fin descansé! Siento que he perdido peso" 

"¿ya podemos continuar abuelo?" dijo Arnold

"si señor Phil, ya es de noche y mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela" replico Gerald 

"¡esta bien! Continúe doctor" 

el doctor dejo a un lado sus cosas y prosiguió con la leyenda "Mientras la comitiva del rey Kulkukan entraba a la selva, el tirano Titlacahuan empezó la destrucción de la misma, tomando desprevenidos a los ojos verdes, los pueblos mas alejados del centro del reinado de los ojos verdes fueron destruidos y la noticia llegó al rey quien se empezaba a preparar para la guerra cuando llegó la comitiva de Kukulkan, el rey lo recibió con cierta desconfianza, pues anteriormente otros reyes mayas habían tratado de conquistarlos, pero Kukulkan le manifestó sus inquietudes acerca del tirano que empezaba a destruir a su pueblo, entonces extendió los regalos y le mostró la gran esmeralda, el rey exclamó sorpresa y cayo de rodillas, era el gran corazón, piedra de la sabiduría y del poder, solo los antiguos conocían los rituales para dominar su poder, entonces Kukulkan, que ya sabía de donde eran descendientes los ojos verdes, explico un plan para detener a Titlacahuan por medio del corazón, el rey después de enterase del plan, llamó a los ancianos y les expuso el plan del rey maya, los ancianos se retiraron a deliberar, después tomaron la decisión y fueron al gran templo donde tenían los códices para empezar el rito, llevaron el corazón hasta donde se encontraban los ejércitos de Titlacahuan y comenzaron el ritual, el tirano al verlos desarmados, trato de tomar ventaja y lanzó sus ejércitos contra ellos, pero en ese momento, cuando el ritual estaba en su punto culminante, la esmeralda se tornó mas verde que nunca, el cielo se oscureció y la selva enmudeció, un remolino salvaje apareció de pronto disolviendo a los ejércitos de Titlacahuan, el tirano quiso escapar pero el remolino lo atrapo y todos ellos fueron arrojados al mar, así la selva se vio librada del mas grande tirano que hubo en esa época, los mayas y los ojos verdes celebraron con fiestas y fue cuando Kukulkan les propuso cambiar los sacrificios humanos por ofrecimientos de jades y mariposas, los ojos verdes aceptaron la propuesta, Kukulkan se quedo un año conviviendo con ellos y acordaron que ellos por ser descendientes de los teotihuacanos, fueran los que resguardaran al corazón, entonces el pectoral que ven aquí, es una de las llaves para abrir el templo donde se resguarda el gran corazón de esmeralda" 

El relato había dejado pasmados a Arnold, Gerald y al abuelo y hasta en el interior del armario Helga se mostraba asombrada por el relato, Gerald dijo "¡vaya historia tan fantástica doctor! Pero ¿Por qué dijo que este pectoral estaba incompleto?" 

"la respuesta es sencilla Gerald, este pectoral no es precisamente un pectoral como el que se acostumbra a colgarse habitualmente en el cuello de una persona, si se dan cuenta es sumamente pesado aunque delicado, además de que no hay ninguna perforación para ponerle una cadena o un cordón, se le dice pectoral porque tiene las dimensiones de uno que se encontró en Chichen-Itza, y que era utilizado por el sacerdote para las fiestas religiosas, este, como les dije al principio, es una llave, después de la victoria lograda, Kukulkan estuvo un año con ellos, en ese tiempo construyeron un templo secreto para el resguardo del corazón y solo los sacerdotes conocerían su ubicación, hay dos llaves, una es este pectoral que lo tenían los ojos verdes, la otra, que la tenían los mayas, es una base donde se coloca esta pieza y permite girar la cerradura de la puerta del templo para llegar al corazón, tenemos una, pero al parecer, la otra no se ha encontrado, y aun si la encontráramos, no sabríamos donde esta ese templo, por eso me llamó la atención el dibujo de tu padre, el si encontró la pieza completa pero solo apareció esta pieza en el museo, a propósito, ¿Cómo se llama tu padre Arnold?" 

"Miles" 

"entonces… el fue el que trajo esta pieza, tal vez… no se" 

Entonces vio su reloj y dijo "¡ya es tarde! Y ustedes deben acostarse temprano para ir a la escuela" "¡No se vaya todavía!"Dijo Arnold y continuo "no pude comentar nada de lo ultimo que dijo pero ¿acaso mi padre trajo esa pieza al museo?" 

"según los registros del museo un sujeto llamado Miles fue el que trajo la pieza" 

"¡abuelo! Entonces mi padre si trajo esa pieza y eso corrobora que rescató el corazón de esmeralda" 

"¡un momento!" dijo Gerald "¿Cómo paso eso?" 

También el doctor quedo intrigado y dijo "¿Qué fue lo que hizo tu padre?".

Afuera de la habitación el señor Shade no daba crédito de lo que escuchaba y pensó "¿será posible que por azares del destino haya venido a parar en la casa de ese entrometido que robo mi tesoro?"

Y quiso acomodarse para poder escuchar mejor cuando dio un paso en falso y rodó por las escaleras, adentro, el ruido alerto a todos 

"¿que fue eso?" dijo el abuelo y todos se asomaron a la puerta, Helga que veía toda la acción desde el armario pensó "esta es mi oportunidad de salir de aquí" 

Salió rápidamente del armario y al tratar de subir las escaleras, tiro varias cosas del doctor y el pectoral provocando que se despegara el jade, Helga asustada trato de acomodarlo cuando escucho que ya subían los chicos, el abuelo y el doctor, invadida por el pánico salió rápido por el tragaluz sin darse cuenta que en su mano traía el jade.

Mientras, debajo de las escaleras, adolorido por los golpes, el señor Shade dejo por un momento de espiar "será mejor ir a la habitación, ya veré después como saco la información a ese chico de la cabeza extraña"  

Adolorido física y emocionalmente se dirigió a su habitación.

De vuelta en la habitación, se preguntaban que habría sido lo que ocurrió en el pasillo, Arnold dijo que tal vez las mascotas de la abuela estaban jugando y nadie se había dado cuenta aun que al pectoral le faltaba el jade, y así lo guardó en su estuche el doctor Nash mientras le preguntó a Arnold como había rescatado sus padres el corazón de esmeralda, a lo que el le paso el diario y le dijo "todo lo narra mi padre aquí en este diario" 

El doctor empezó a leerlo y por su mente pasaba la jornada que había sufrido cuando fue abandonado en la selva por su expedición que lo había traicionado, sabía que 'la sombra' había robado la esmeralda, pero no sabía que la había recuperado el padre del chico que estaba frente a el, al terminar de leerlo el doctor dijo "¡esto si me deja sorprendido! Les había comentado que había estado en Centroamérica, mas exactos en San Lorenzo, buscaba vestigios de los ojos verdes, y por suerte me toco presenciar una ceremonia donde ellos exhibían en plena selva al corazón de esmeralda, e invocaban las lluvias para empezar el ciclo de la siembra, los que me acompañaban en la expedición, los atrapó la avaricia y me traicionaron, después de haber visto la ceremonia, había escuchado al sacerdote decir que mañana continuarían con los rituales y guardaron la esmeralda en un nicho sin protección y eso se lo hice saber a uno de ellos, entonces fraguaron un plan y esa noche me ataron y me llevaron a lo mas profundo de la selva con solo una ración de agua y un pan, me dijeron que ya que había estado en muchas aventuras me las arreglaría solo, tardé mas o menos una hora en librarme de mis ataduras, cuando escuche disparos y vi luces de bengala, y al llegar al lugar, aunque afortunadamente no hubo heridos, los ojos verdes se lamentaban por el robo del corazón, entonces me vieron y me rodearon, alguien me cubrió los ojos y me ataron las manos por la espalda, me llevaron caminado por la selva por alrededor de 2 horas, después me liberaron pero al comenzar a caminar sentí un extraño piquete en un brazo y sentí un profundo sueño, desperté cuando el sol estaba en lo alto, no tenia reloj ni brújula, y por la noche había lluvias y no podía observar a la osa mayor para orientarme, tarde en salir de la selva en 7 días, solo comiendo frutos silvestres y tomando agua de lluvia, y salí gracias a que encontré un sendero que llegaba a San Lorenzo, ahí informe a las autoridades sobre lo que había pasado y les describí al que me había traicionado y robado, después me enseñaron las fotografías de los individuos que tenían problemas con la justicia, ahí estaba 'la sombra', cuya especialidad era robar piezas arqueológicas, me engaño diciéndome que era un guía experto en la selva, nunca lo encontraron y había perdido la esperanza de recuperar el corazón, se los debía a los ojos verdes, pues yo había llevado a 'la sombra' y les había robado su corazón" 

El doctor quedo en silencio unos minutos que los demás respetaron y no hicieron ningún comentario, después suspirando, vio su reloj y tomando sus cosas les dijo "le agradezco señor Phil y a ti Arnold por esta maravillosa cena, es tarde y mañana tengo que ir al museo, a parte de recibir el informe del incidente de ayer, veré cuando empezaremos a desmontar la exposición y devolver las piezas a sus países de origen" 

"si ya es muy tarde, y los chicos deben ir mañana a la escuela" dijo el abuelo, 

Arnold le preguntó al doctor "¿podré volver a platicar con usted?" 

El doctor asintió y le dio un pase para entrar al museo 

"¿también yo?" pregunto Gerald

"¡Por supuesto! Los espero mañana" 

El abuelo acompaño al doctor hasta la puerta mientras los chicos empezaron a recoger la habitación "¿te quedaras a dormir Gerald?" 

"llamaré a mi casa" y continuo "la verdad fue emocionante lo que el doctor platico, y a la vez extraño, sobre todo porque al parecer hay una conexión entre el doctor y tus padres, tantas cosas que pasaron hoy" 

"tienes razón pero será mejor ya dormirnos, mañana comentaremos todo con mas calma, hoy fue un día muy emocionante".

Afuera en la casa de huéspedes, Helga buscaba desesperada a su amiga "¡Phoebe! ¿Dónde estas?" 

Caminó por el callejón y al pasar por los botes de basura sintió que alguien la jalaba y emitió un grito, en la habitación de Arnold, el chico le pregunto a Gerald "¿escuchaste eso?" 

"¡tranquilo hermano! De seguro fue el frenado de un coche, ya duerme" 

"Tal vez tengas razón, buenas noches" 

Arnold apago las luces mientras, afuera, en el callejón Helga tenia una mano extraña cubriendo su boca y totalmente asustada se dejo llevar hacia la calle, ahí la persona quito su mano y permitió que Helga se volteara "¡Phoebe! ¿Que te pasa? ¿Estas demente? Casi me matas del susto" entonces observó bien a su amiga y le pregunto 

"¿Qué te paso? Escuche los ruidos en el palomar y quería saber que pasaba y ayudarte pero no podía salir del la habitación de Arnold" 

En eso Phoebe se abrazó a Helga y le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos "¡me paso algo horrible Helga!" "¡tranquila Pheebs! Estamos las dos juntas y no hay ya peligro, cuéntame lo que paso" 

Phoebe comenzó a contarle lo que le había pasado y fue cuando Helga se dio cuenta que traía el jade en la mano "¡rayos!" exclamó 

Phoebe ya más tranquila se limpiaba los ojos y le pregunto "¿Qué pasa Helga?" 

La chica le enseño la piedra "¡que bonita piedra! ¿Dónde la conseguiste?" 

"te diré de donde, del pectoral" 

"¿del pectoral?" 

"si…" y mas nerviosa Helga continuó "en mi prisa por salir, tire algunas cosas del doctor y entre ellas estaba el pectoral, cayó al piso y… se despegó, traté de unirla otra vez, pero no pude, ellos habían salido de la habitación, porque se había escuchado un gran ruido, llegué a pensar que había sido tu la que lo había provocado, entonces ellos regresaron y salí tan rápido como pude" "¿y ahora que vamos a hacer?" 

"¡es lo que no se! ¿Qué se te ocurre?" 

"por lo pronto irnos a casa, debemos estar totalmente calmadas, hay algo raro en casa de Arnold y creo que el y toda su familia podrían estar en peligro, lo que encontré en la azotea antes de que cayeras, parece un punzón hueco que…" 

"¡¿Arnold en peligro?! ¿Qué le podría ocurrir a mi amado y a sus adorables abuelos?" 

"no lo se, pero esa persona que me encerró en el palomar dijo eso, y que haría todo lo posible por sacar el peligro de esa casa" 

"entonces tendrá en mi una aliada, nadie le hará nada a mi chico gentil" 

"mejor ya  hay que irnos, es muy tarde y hay que ir a la escuela" 

"esta bien Phoebe, pero con lo que me dijiste siento que no podría irme de este lugar sin  saber si Arnold esta bien" 

"lo esta Helga, mañana lo veras en la escuela" 

Ya mas tranquilas, se dirigieron a la casa de Helga mientras que del callejón salio el sujeto y las vio caminar por calle, sonrió y subió a la azotea a su posición de vigilancia.

Las chicas al llegar a casa de Helga se encontraron con algo que no esperaban, Helga abrió la puerta y se encontró con Olga "¡hermanita bebe! ¿Dónde habías estado?" 

Y la abrazó hasta casi asfixiarla "¡suéltame Olga! ¿Qué no ves que vengo acompañada?" 

"lo siento pero como tiene mucho tiempo que no te veo yo…" 

"esta bien, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Aun no hay vacaciones" 

"lo se querida Helga, pero nuestro maestro de Historia universal nos dijo de una gran exposición en el museo y por eso vine" 

"¡cielos! De todas las exposiciones que hay en el mundo tenían que escoger esta" 

"mañana cuando salgas de clase pasaré por ti y tu amiguita e iremos a esa exposición" 

"no creo que pueda pues estoy…" 

Phoebe le dio un golpe en el costado y le dijo al oído "acuérdate del jade" 

Entonces cambio la frase, "…tendrás que decirle al señor Simmons que me deje ir contigo pues tengo una tarea importante con el" 

"haré todo por mi hermanita bebe, mañana hablaré con tu maestro e iremos al museo" 

"¡perfecto!, Phoebe creo que ya lo arreglamos" 

Y luego se dirigió a su hermana "entonces mañana nos veremos, nos iremos a dormir, así que buenas noches" 

"buenas noches hermanita, mañana será un día que no olvidaras".

El doctor Nash llegó al hotel y paso a la administración por la llave de su habitación, después se dirigió hacia el elevador, subió en el y marcó el piso a donde iba, en el trayecto pensaba "es increíble que ese diario estuviera tan completo y rico en dibujos fieles, me hizo recordar toda la leyenda, creí que la había olvidado, pero lo que mas me asombró fue que Miles dibujó de manera muy detallada los glifos de la llave, en ese diario esta clave para abrir el templo sagrado de los ojos verdes" 

El elevador llegó al piso y el doctor bajó y camino por el pasillo hacia su habitación, llego a la puerta y al meter la llave se le ocurrió algo "¿y si entrego el pectoral a los ojos verdes? Tal vez resguardarían mejor el corazón y estaría a salvo de los ladrones como 'la sombra', este chico Arnold tiene un gran tesoro en ese diario, si va mañana al museo, lo acompañaré a su casa y le pediré que me enseñe de nuevo su diario, tal vez tenga algo que aun no he descubierto y creo que podría por fin encontrar la ciudad perdida de los ojos verdes" 

Después de pensar eso, sonrió ante esta revelación y se introdujo a su habitación.


	6. capitulo 5 Una Sombra Al Acecho

**Capitulo 5    Una Sombra Al Acecho**

Todavía no amanecía cuando el teléfono sonó en casa de Arnold y como el chico era el que tenía el aparato mas cerca que los demás, contesto aun somnoliento "¿bueno?" 

"¿Arnold?, soy el doctor Nash" 

La voz del otro lado del teléfono despabiló a Arnold que pregunto "¿sucede algo?" 

"Antes que nada, te pido una disculpa, se que aun es de madrugada, pero tengo que decirte algo, estaba revisando mis cosas para dirigirme al museo y cuando abrí la caja del pectoral, descubrí que le faltaba el jade" 

Arnold quedo impresionado por lo que le había dicho el doctor y tardo en contestar "espere un momento ¿Cómo que le falta el jade?" 

"es por eso que te hablo, necesito que revises tu cuarto" 

"lo haré, pero es muy extraño que eso pase" 

"¡no! Espera, no revises tu cuarto, mejor te esperaré cuando salgas de la escuela y aprovecharé mi hora de almuerzo, iré a tu casa contigo y recrearemos todo lo que paso ayer" 

"esta bien, entonces lo veré en unas horas"  

Después que colgó Arnold quedo pensativo un rato y trato de recordar todo lo que había hecho cuando el doctor estuvo ahí, observó el reloj "faltan 2 horas para que amanezca será mejor dormir un poco y cuando vea a Gerald le contaré todo lo que me dijo el doctor, es muy extraño lo que paso" 

Apagó las luces y logró dormir un rato más antes de ir a la escuela.

En casa de Helga, las dos chicas se encontraban durmiendo profundamente cuando Olga entró intempestivamente "¡arriba chicas! Es un hermoso día y no lo desperdicien en sueños" 

Helga se talló los ojos que los tenia aun cargados de sueño y vio su reloj "pero… ¡son las seis de la mañana!, normalmente me despierto a la siete" 

"ay hermanita, pero mira que hermoso amanecer te estas perdiendo" le dijo Olga mientras levantaba la cortina 

"Olga, esta nublado" 

"siempre fijándote en pequeñeces hermanita bebe, ya levántate" 

Se dirigió a la cama de Helga y le quito el cobertor, con el movimiento que hizo, arrastro las cosas de la mesa de noche y cayeron al suelo 

"¡Olga! ¡Fíjate en lo que haces!" 

"tranquila Helga, ahora lo recojo" 

Entonces vio el jade y exclamo "¡que piedra tan hermosa! ¿Dónde la conseguiste?"  

Helga empezó a titubear y vio que Phoebe ya estaba despierta, se le acerco y le dijo en voz baja "¿ahora que le digo?" 

"Lo que se te ocurra, menos que es una pieza de museo" 

"¿Helga? ¿De donde lo sacaste?" 

"¿eh? Me lo dio… un amigo" 

"¿Quién, Harold, Stinky, Arnold?" 

"¡si! Arnold, el me lo dio" 

Entonces le hizo la temida pregunta  "¿te gusta el chico, verdad?" 

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" 

Subió su mano y le mostró el relicario.

Arnold terminó de arreglarse y bajó a desayunar, pensó que tal vez ya estaría en el comedor el señor Shade, así que se dijo que lo mejor sería tomar el desayuno en la cocina, ahí se encontró a su abuelo y este le preguntó "¿Quién hablo en la madrugada chaparrito?" 

"era el doctor Nash, me dijo que la pieza que trajo ayer le faltaba el jade" 

"¿como que le faltaba el jade?" 

"lo mismo le pregunté, así que estuve pensando como fue que desapareció, a menos que…" 

"creo que ya se lo que estas pensando Arnold, a lo mejor fue en el momento en que salimos a ver que había ocurrido en el pasillo" 

en eso bajó Gerald aun somnoliento "¿Qué ocurre Arnold?" 

el chico sonrió al ver a su amigo y le dijo "tienes el sueño pesado, en la madrugada sonó el teléfono y no te inmutaste" 

"estaba muy cansado y no desperté en toda la noche" 

"esta bien, habló el doctor Nash y me dijo que había desaparecido el jade" 

"pero ¿Cómo?" 

"aun tenemos tiempo y podemos buscar" 

en eso miró su reloj y dijo, "creo que no, hay que imprimir el reporte sino el señor Simmons nos reprobará en historia"  

los chicos comieron rápidamente su cereal y subieron a su cuarto, desde las escaleras le dijo a su abuelo "dile a la abuela que no asee mi habitación, sino se van a perder las evidencias, si las hay" "no te preocupes Arnold, si es preciso la amarraré"  

el chico sonrió ante la respuesta y subió a su habitación donde ya estaba Gerald abriendo el archivo en la computadora.  

En la habitación de Helga, la chica furiosa le arrebató el relicario a su hermana quien sonreía divertida ante la situación y le dijo "¡vamos querida Helga! ¿Qué tiene de malo que te guste Arnold?" 

por respuesta solo obtuvo una furiosa mirada, entonces mirando su reloj le dijo a las dos chicas "¡cielos, que tarde es! Arréglense rápido, las voy a llevar a desayunar y después a la escuela" 

y salió de la habitación tarareando una canción, en eso Helga explotó "¡criminal! ¿Por qué siempre cada que viene me quiere arruinar mi vida? Ahora sabe mi mas profundo y oscuro secreto, ¿Cómo haré para que lo olvide?" 

"¿Helga?" 

"necesito un plan para que ella no utilice mi secreto contra mi" 

"¡Helga!" 

"¡¿Qué Phoebe?! ¡mi hermana sabe mi secreto y necesito que ella lo olvide sino arruinara mi vida!" 

"creo que ya empezó a hacerlo" 

"¿Qué dices?" 

"se llevo el jade" 

Helga miró para todos lados y confirmó lo dicho por Phoebe "¡diablos! ¿Ahora que haremos para quitárselo?" 

De la planta baja se escuchó una voz "¿ya están listas para irnos?" 

"en un momento Olga" dijo Helga y se dirigió a Phoebe "este día va a ser una pesadilla, ¡todo el día con Olga! Y lo peor es que ya sabe todo" 

"hay que pensar como quitarle el jade"

 "mientras nos lleva a desayunar, pensaré en eso".

En la casa de huéspedes, los chicos ya habían salido a la escuela y Phil platicaba con Pookie "ya es tarde y ese Ernie no bajó a desayunar" 

"¿estará enfermo? Porque si es así le haré una sopa para que mejore" 

"o que empeore, será mejor que suba a ver que pasa" 

mientras el señor Shade, que todo el tiempo estuvo oculto en el baño que esta debajo de las escaleras, había escuchado todas las conversaciones de la casa pensó "bien, ahora se que en esta ciudad esta lo que quiero para recuperar mi tesoro, es una lastima que no haya aprovechado mi oportunidad ayer, todo estaba reunido aquí, ahora esta dividido en tres partes, el pectoral con el doctor, el diario del extraño chico y el jade que quien sabe donde estará, primero iré por el diario y para eso hablaré con el tal Kokoshcka".

En el autobús, Gerald le preguntaba a su amigo "Arnold, ¿Qué te dijo exactamente el doctor?" 

"ya te dije Gerald, preparaba sus cosas para irse a trabajar al museo cuando se le ocurrió abrir la caja del pectoral y se dio cuenta que el jade no estaba" 

"es muy extraño ¿y como es que desapareció?" 

"mi abuelo y yo coincidimos que tal vez fue cuando ocurrió lo del pasillo, pero si el jade desapareció, alguien entró a la habitación y solo pudo haber sido de un lado" 

entonces los chicos se miraron y dijeron al unísono "¡por el tragaluz!" 

la forma como lo dijeron provocó un silencio en el autobús y todos los miraron con extrañeza, ellos sonrojados, solo sonrieron y no platicaron más hasta que llegaron a la escuela.

Phil toco en la puerta de la habitación de Ernie, pero nadie acudió a abrir, entonces saco su llave maestra y trato de abrir cuando vio una sombra detrás de el y le pregunto "¿Qué hace abuelo?" "¡que susto me diste Hyunn! Ernie no bajo a desayunar, toque pero nadie abrió, ahora quiero entrar para ver si esta todo bien" 

"a lo mejor salio temprano y no aviso" 

"¿pero y si no es así?" 

"preguntémosle a Oscar, debió haberlo visto cuando salió a repartir los diarios" 

se dirigieron a la habitación de Oscar, les abrió Susie quien les dijo que todavía no llegaba de repartir diarios, dejaron la habitación de Oscar y Phil le dijo al señor Hyunn "me convenciste, tal vez tengas razón y Ernie salió muy temprano, después veré a Oscar y le preguntaré si lo vio salir" "entonces lo dejo, me voy al trabajo" 

en el interior de la habitación de Ernie, el yacía en su cama en un profundo y anormal sueño.

Después de haber desayunado, Olga llevaba a su hermana y a su amiga a la escuela, la mayor parte del trayecto no dijeron nada, de repente le dijo Olga a su hermana "¿Qué te pasa querida Helga? ¿Acaso no te gustó el desayuno?" 

"normalmente desayuno pan tostado o cereal y no cocina internacional" 

"¡vamos hermanita! Solo esto es pocas veces al año, mira a tu amiga, a ella le gustó mucho el desayuno, ¿o no es así?" 

Phoebe muy sonriente y satisfecha por el desayuno le contesto "estuvo muy rico Olga, nunca había desayunado así en mi vida" 

entonces volteó a ver a su amiga quien le dirigió una mirada de enojo, lo cual hizo que se le borrara la sonrisa, en ese momento llegaron a la escuela y Olga dijo "¡llegamos! Como iré a arreglar algunos asuntos por haber interrumpido mi servicio social aquí ya que lo realicé en Alaska, pasaré a hablar con tu maestro al mediodía, acuérdate que me acompañarás al museo" 

"a propósito, ¿y mi piedra?" 

le contesto Helga a lo que Olga hizo una reacción de sorpresa y exclamó "¡la piedra! ¡La olvide en el restaurante!" 

"¿la dejaste donde?" 

"¡no es cierto! Esta en la casa, te la traeré cuando pase por ti" 

Helga hizo un gesto de enojo y resignación y le dijo irónica "entonces te esperare muy ansiosa de que vayamos al museo juntas" 

"¡esa es la actitud que te quiero ver! ¡Nos vemos!"  

El coche de Olga se alejo y Helga se dirigió a Phoebe "¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle que te encantó el desayuno? Si no la detengo se hubiera seguido con la historia de cada platillo que comió" 

"lo siento Helga, pero es que en verdad estuvo delicioso" 

"esta bien Phoebe, lo que me preocupa es el jade, quisiera poder ir a casa y recogerlo" 

"te apoyaría en tu plan pero te necesito para presentar el informe en la clase" 

"¡es cierto! Solo espero que Olga no estropee la piedra" 

se dirigieron al salón y Helga pensaba "no solo me preocupa el jade, sino también que Olga sepa mi secreto, bueno, mientras no se encuentre con Arnold todo estará bien". 

En la casa de huéspedes, el señor Shade caminaba por el pasillo y se detuvo en la habitación de Oscar, estuvo a punto de tocar cuando escucho que discutían en el interior "¡te dije que no volvieras a tocar mi bolso!" 

"pero querida, te los voy a devolver"  

"¡eso siempre dices! ¿Acaso no te alcanza con lo que ganas en la repartición de diarios?" 

"es que el día de pago esta todavía muy lejos" 

"solo tienes pretextos, si dejaras de apostar y de jugar con tus amigos, tendrías siempre dinero" "pero Susie…" 

"es inútil, además ya es muy tarde y tengo que irme a trabajar, me quedaré horas extras para poder pagar el alquiler y el teléfono" 

Susie abrió la puerta con lo que sorprendió al señor Shade y aunque ella lo vio no le dijo nada y se dirigió a la puerta, entonces el señor Shade volteo y observo a Oscar sentado en un sillón, se metió a la habitación y le dijo "¡Vaya discusión que tuvieron!" 

"siempre se molesta porque le pido prestado, aunque tengo un trabajo, no me alcanza, todo esta muy caro, si tuviera mas dinero, la sacaría de este lugar y la tendría como una princesa" 

el señor Shade lo miró y después con la vista recorrió la habitación, durante unos minutos estuvo así, después dijo "señor Kokoshcka, le tengo un negocio con el que podrá tener mucho dinero y cumplirá los sueños de su esposa" 

"¡eso me interesa! Dígame más" 

el señor Shade se dirigió a la puerta y cerró la habitación, cerciorándose que nadie más estuviera en el pasillo.

En el museo, el doctor Nash verificaba los últimos trabajos que se estaban realizando para que se pudiera abrir la sala de la exposición, pero seguía pensando en lo sucedido en la casa de Arnold cuando el director lo sorprendió "¡doctor Nash! Es usted muy madrugador, ¿le gustó como quedó la sala?" 

"quedo mejor que la primera vez, inclusive las luces quedaron de tal forma que realzan los detalles de las piezas" 

"así es, por otro lado, quisiera informarle de esas piezas que no habían sido reclamadas" 

"¿Qué hay con ellas?" 

"bueno, el gobierno de San Lorenzo hizo lo propio y resulto que esa piezas salieron de ahí para ser restauradas aquí, pero con tanto papeleo, no sabían en donde se localizaban exactamente, les dijimos que nosotros las poseíamos y que estaban siendo revisadas por usted, eso les agradó mucho y dijeron que nos las prestaban para la exposición de los mayas" 

"pero eso significa que las tendrán que devolver" 

"es cierto, pero es lo mejor, siempre un pueblo debe investigar sus raíces y con esas piezas, San Lorenzo enriquecerá mas su cultura" 

el doctor Nash sonrió ante la sinceridad del director y después de que este se alejó se preocupó mas por la pieza rota, miró su reloj, faltaba mucho para que Arnold viniera a verlo, entonces, después que terminó el recorrido, dio orden para que abrieran el museo, luego se dirigió a la biblioteca y tomo algunos libros, investigaría algo mas mientras esperaba que llegara Arnold.     

Durante el almuerzo, Arnold y Gerald conversaban sobre la desaparición del jade "repasemos una vez mas Gerald, cuando subimos a  mi habitación cerramos la puerta, después nos contó el doctor la leyenda y ahí fue cuando a mi abuelo se le ocurrió ir al baño" 

"pero también nosotros salimos y fuimos a la cocina por unas yahoo" 

"en ese momento el doctor quedo solo, después subimos y el continuó con su platica" 

"así es, pero también recuerdo que escuche ruidos del palomar" 

"¿ruidos?" 

"si, pensé que también los habrías escuchados" 

"creo que no, pero si le preguntamos al abuelo, tal vez nos de alguna pista, bueno, después escuchamos ese ruido en el pasillo, en ese momento todos salimos, luego cuando regresamos, el doctor guardo todo lo que traía, entonces tenemos tres momentos claves, las dos veces que salimos y el ruido que escuchaste del palomar" 

"ahora tendremos que encontrar si hay alguna evidencia física" 

"solo espero que mi abuela no haya entrado a limpiar mi cuarto".

En la mesa contigua se encontraban Helga y Phoebe y trataban de escuchar lo que decían los chicos de la mesa de junto, después que ellos terminaron su almuerzo, levantaron sus charolas y se retiraron de la mesa, entonces las chicas comentaron "esto se complica Helga, ya saben que esta desaparecido el jade" 

"si Pheebs, esto me tiene nerviosa, pero mas que lo tenga Olga, no sabe que es una reliquia del museo, ¡cielos! Si la lleva para allá, tal vez se la quiten y tenga problemas, ¡tal vez la detengan y le pregunte donde la consiguió!" 

"¡tranquila Helga! No va a pasar nada, si ella te trae el jade, se lo pides y lo guardas en tu casillero" "espero que lo haga" 

"ahora vamos a lo segundo"

Phoebe saco una bolsa y se la enseño a Helga "¿Qué es esto?" 

"es lo que encontré en la azotea de la casa de Arnold" 

Helga tomo la bolsa, la observo y dijo "es como una espina" 

"eso parece" 

"¿y que vamos a hacer con ella?" 

"le preguntaré al señor Simmons quien la podría analizar" 

"no perdamos tiempo, vamos a verlo" 

las chicas recogieron las charolas y salieron a buscar al señor Simmons.

En la casa de huéspedes, el señor Shade salía de la habitación de Oscar, después de hacer un trato con el, dio por hecho que ya tenía el diario en sus manos, se dirigió a su habitación y se preparó para ir al museo, pero antes de salir se dio cuenta que la casa estaba sola, no había ruidos, entonces indagó en toda la casa y vio a los abuelos de Arnold en el patio trasero, la abuela estaba tendiendo la ropa y el abuelo limpiando el packard, 

"es mi oportunidad de averiguar que hay en la habitación del mocoso" pensó y subió las escaleras, abrió la habitación y observó al interior, volteó para ver si venia alguien y se metió a ella, precavido, cerro la puerta y comenzó a curiosear en todas las cosas de Arnold, vio un pizarrón de corcho con postales de San Lorenzo y vio un mapa, lo arrancó y lo observó pero al ver que no tenia nada de información que le sirviera a el, lo colocó otra vez en su lugar, después se dirigió a su librero, ahí vio los títulos y pensó "¿y si está aquí el diario?"  

entonces comenzó a sacar los libros, estaba tan metido en la búsqueda que no se fijo que alguien abría una de las ventanas del tragaluz y le apuntó con una cerbatana, de repente el abuelo subió y le dijo a Pookie que se encontraba en la planta baja "¡Galletita! Iré a buscar a Oscar para preguntar por Ernie"  

la voz del abuelo alerto al señor Shade que trato de esconderse, en ese momento el sujeto que se encontraba en el tragaluz, lanzó un dardo, pero el movimiento que hizo el señor Shade hizo que fallara incrustándose en un lado del librero, pero el señor Shade al hacerlo, piso el control remoto provocando que se encendieran las luces, la televisión y el estereo, haciendo un gran ruido, el señor Shade como pudo salió de la habitación y se tropezó con el abuelo, quien sorprendido le preguntó "¿Qué hacia allá arriba?".

Antes del toque de la campana, Helga y Phoebe llegaron a la sala de maestro y se acercaron al señor Simmons "¿Qué ocurre?" 

"señor Simmons, quisiéramos decirle algo pero en privado" dijo Phoebe, 

El maestro se levantó y les dijo "vamos al salón, faltan unos minutos para que toquen", 

Cuando llegaron al salón el señor Simmons les pregunto "¿Qué les ocurre?" 

Las chicas no sabían como comenzar y permanecieron en silencio a lo que el maestro dijo "creo que si no dicen algo, después les será imposible, en un momento van a toca la campana y ya no lo podrán hacer" 

las chicas se miraron y se pusieron de acuerdo con las miradas, entonces Helga empezó a platicarle lo ocurrido el sábado por la noche y el domingo por la tarde, pero sin decirle que tenían el jade, el señor Simmons le pidió a Phoebe que le enseñara lo que habían encontrado, la chica se lo entregó y el maestro empezó a observarlo, abrió un cajón de su escritorio y saco unas pinzas de disección, tomo el objeto y lo colocó en una tabla de madera que tenía cerca, depositó el objeto y vio que escurría algo, en ese momento toco la campana y le dijo a las chicas 

"será mejor que vayan a sus lugares, creo que encontraron algo interesante pero lo veremos después de clase, además tendrán tiempo pues Helga tiene que cumplir un castigo" 

"esta bien" dijo Helga que en lugar de verse enfadada, tenía una expresión de curiosidad hacia lo que habían encontrado en el techo de la casa de Arnold, los chicos empezaron a entrar al salón, Helga y Phoebe se hallaban ya sentadas y el señor Simmons comenzó la clase.


	7. capitulo 6 Los planes siniestros

**Capitulo Seis   Los Planes Siniestros**

El señor Shade estaba en serios problemas, el abuelo de Arnold lo había encontrado saliendo de la habitación del chico, al verse sorprendido no podía sacar la cerbatana, así que debía de pensar muy rápido para salir de la situación en que se encontraba, de repente se escuchó la voz de Pookie que venía de la cocina "¡Phil! ¡Ven rápido, te necesito!"  

El abuelo se dirigió al señor Shade "lo veré mas tarde, no crea que se me olvidará lo que estaba haciendo allá arriba"

Entonces bajó rápido hacia la cocina, lo que aprovecho el señor Shade para salir de la casa de huéspedes, en la calle pensó "ese anciano me va provocar problemas, tendré que eliminarlo como lo hice con Ernie".

En la azotea de la casa de huéspedes, el sujeto que vigilaba todos los movimientos del señor Shade se lamentaba ante el fracaso que había tenido su operación "si no se hubiera movido le hubiera dado y lo habría dormido, así lo habría capturado, necesito ahora otro plan, ese sujeto ya sabe que aquí esta lo que busca, también debo cuidar al chico, es importante que no le pase nada" recogió sus cosas y siguió en su puesto de vigilancia.

En la escuela, el señor Simmons estaba escuchando los informes de la visita al museo cuando se abrió la puerta y se asomo Olga "¿señor Simmons?" 

"¡pero si es la señorita Pataki! Pase por favor" 

Olga entro y todos en el salón empezaban a murmurar, Helga estaba congelada en su asiento y pensaba "¡demonios! Espero que no me ponga en ridículo como la otra vez" 

En eso la llamó el señor Simmons "¡Helga! ¿Puedes venir un momento al pasillo?" 

Los tres salieron al pasillo y ahí Olga le dijo al maestro "me dijo mi querida hermana que tenia un trabajo con usted después de clase, pero yo se que es usted muy comprensivo le voy a pedir que le dispense por hoy ese trabajo, ya que vamos a ir al museo" 

el señor Simmons volteó a ver a Helga quien lucía ruborizada "¿entonces no les dijiste que estabas cast…?" 

"¡si se lo dije!" 

"¿decirme que?" 

"el sábado hubo una excursión al museo, y ya casi estaba a punto de terminar el recorrido cuando ocurrió un pequeño accidente provocado por Helga" 

"¿es cierto eso?" 

La chica se sentía mas apenada y no contesto, entonces Olga le dijo al maestro "¡con mucha mas razón debo llevarla! ¡La haré disculparse con el director del museo!" 

"no es necesario que haga eso, yo…" 

"¡de ninguna manera! ¡Nadie de la familia Pataki haría algo como eso, la llevaré y se disculpará con el director!" 

La mirada furiosa de la chica hizo desistir al señor Simmons que solo dijo "esta bien, le haré un pase y le diré al encargado del museo de la escuela que espere a Helga mañana" 

Olga se relajó y se dirigió a su hermana "paso por ti a las tres hermanita bebe" 

Se despidió del señor Simmons y salió de la escuela, el señor Simmons todavía impactado por la mirada de Olga le dijo a Helga "será mejor continuar la clase" y se dirigieron al salón.

El señor Shade caminaba por la calle y estaba ideando un plan para entrar al museo cuando pasó enfrente de la tienda del gran Bob, los equipos de teléfonos celulares le llamó la atención y pensó "necesitaré un equipo de comunicación, entraré aquí y veré que más tiene" 

Se metió a la tienda cuando en ese momento llegó el auto de Olga, la chica bajo y se dirigió a la oficina del gran Bob, mientras el señor Shade estaba observando los celulares del mostrador, en la oficina Olga le preguntaba al gran Bob "¡papi! ¿Para que querías que viniera a verte al trabajo?" 

"te tengo algo muy especial Olga, pero esta en el mostrador" 

Ambos salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el señor Shade observando los equipos y le empezaba a preguntar al gran Bob "disculpe ¿Cuánto cuesta el…?" 

"¡ahora no! Estoy con mi siempre ganadora hija, alguien lo atenderá en un momento" 

El señor Shade quedo perplejo ante la actitud del gran Bob 

"¡papá! Es un cliente" 

"ya lo atenderá alguien, ahora ve esto" 

Saco un mini celular "¡pero que bonito teléfono!" 

"no solo eso, tiene memoria para almacenar 50 números, conexión a Internet y correo electrónico, además tiene sus accesorios, unos audífonos con micrófono integrado, su cargador, conexión al encendedor del auto y puede usarse como radio y localizador, con una batería que dura 48 horas, y con luz integrada de color azul" 

"¡pero si es una maravilla!" 

"para alguien aun mas maravillosa" 

Olga tomó su bolsa y quiso sacar su viejo celular "no lo encuentro" 

Y empezó a vaciar su bolsa, saco sus cosméticos, las llaves y el jade, la piedra llamó la atención del señor Shade "disculpe señorita, ¿Dónde consiguió esa piedra tan hermosa?"

" ¿Piedra? ¡Ah! Es de mi hermanita bebe, tenia que devolvérsela, se la regalo un amigo suyo, creo que en la clase de ciencias" 

"es de un valor muy apreciable, tal vez sea parte de una pieza arqueológica" 

"¿Qué dice usted?" 

"observe la piedra, vea que no es burda sino pulida y de un color que no se observa en ese tipo de piedras" 

Olga observó la piedra y le dijo al sujeto "es una piedra muy bonita y tal vez tenga razón en lo que dice" 

"se la compro" 

Olga se sintió incómoda ante la insistencia del señor Shade y le dijo tajante "¡no señor! Es de mi hermana y se voy a devolver así que no insista" 

Saco su viejo celular que se lo dio al gran Bob y metió la caja del nuevo "nos vemos después papá" tomo su bolsa y salió de la tienda 

"es obstinada la joven" 

"si, ella es así, pero… ¡un momento! ¿Va a comprar algún aparato?" 

"si, espero que tenga lo mejor en comunicaciones" 

"¡Por supuesto que si! pase a mi oficina y le enseñaré el catálogo" 

Los dos hombres entraron a la oficina y estuvieron un largo tiempo ahí.  

La campana sonó dando por terminadas las clases, los chicos se levantaron y comenzaron a salir del salón, el señor Simmons llamó a Phoebe  y a Helga "esperen un momento, quisiera hablar con ustedes" 

Cuando el ultimo chico salió del salón el maestro les dijo "durante el tiempo en que estuve escuchando los informes del museo, estaba pensando sobre lo que me habían enseñado, así como también tu actitud Helga ¿Qué hacías en casa de Arnold?" 

La chica un poco nerviosa le dijo "fui a… a que me prestara un libro que necesitaba" 

"¿segura Helga?" 

"¡si señor Simmons! Le digo que así fue" 

No muy satisfecho el maestro continuó "ese objeto tiene algo extraño, parece que contiene un liquido, lo voy a llevar al encargado del museo local, el tiene un pequeño laboratorio donde analiza y restaura todas las piezas antes de exhibirlas, como Helga no podrá acompañarnos, te pediré que me acompañes Phoebe" 

"esta bien, no creo que haya problema" 

"bien entonces voy a escribir el permiso de Helga y se lo entregare a el, al mismo tiempo que le de esto para que vea que es" 

El señor Simmons se dirigió al escritorio mientras Helga jaló a Phoebe al pasillo "¿que haces? Pensé que me ibas a acompañar al museo con Olga" 

"creí que querías saber que es lo que te hizo daño" 

"eso se lo íbamos a dejar al señor Simmons" 

"eso pensé también yo, pero ¿y si es algo malo? Acuérdate de lo que nos paso anoche y de la advertencia de ese sujeto" 

Helga lo pensó un momento y le dijo "¡tienes razón! Tendré que sacrificarme por mi amado" "¡cuidado Helga! Viene alguien".

En la casa de huéspedes, Phil platicaba con Pookie "ese señor Shade me da mala espina" 

"¿a que te refieres?" 

"lo encontré bajando de la habitación de Arnold y estaba nervioso, se asombró al verme ahí" 

"¿ya subiste a la habitación de Kimba?" 

"terminaré de reparar la estufa y subiré a investigar, también hablaré con ese señor y le diré que ya no es persona grata aquí, que busque hospedaje en otro lado" 

En ese momento llegó Oscar y pregunto "Abuelo ¿no sabe si ya llego Arnold de la escuela? 

"no, no ha llegado ¡y ya te dije que no soy tu abuelo!" 

Oscar salió de la cocina diciendo "el anciano esta enojado" 

Subió las escaleras y en ese momento pensó "si Arnold no ha llegado, tal vez pueda ir a su habitación y buscar lo que me pidió el señor Shade" 

Se fijó que no hubiera alguien más en el pasillo y se metió a la habitación de Arnold.

En la tienda de localizadores, el señor Shade le proponía un negocio al gran Bob "ya revisé su catalogo y me interesaron estos equipos celulares" 

"es lo último en la tecnología, no se arrepentirá de haberlos comprado"

 "entonces le extenderé un cheque" 

El señor Shade saco la chequera y empezó a extenderle uno cuando le dijo "no se si deba decírselo pero la piedra que traía su hija me interesa" 

"¿Por qué esta tan interesado? ¡Es solo una piedra!" 

"verá, soy un geólogo y ese tipo de piedras son raras, le ofreceré una buena cantidad de dinero si convence a su hija de que me la de" 

El gran Bob se levantó de su escritorio y caminó por la oficina pensando mientras el señor Shade esperaba la respuesta, entonces le dijo "¿Cuánto ofrecería por esa cosa?" 

"siéntese y discutamos la oferta que le doy"  

El gran Bob apretó un botón del intercomunicador y dijo "no me pasen llamadas y suspendan las citas, estaré ocupado en un negocio" 

Después de haber dicho eso se dirigió al señor Shade "bien, hablemos claramente sobre esto" 

"le aseguro que no se arrepentirá".

En la escuela Arnold y Gerald se encontraron con Helga y Phoebe 

"¡hola chicas! Pensé que ya se habían ido a sus casas" dijo Arnold 

"debo esperar a mi hermana Olga, ya que iremos al museo" 

"pensé que tenias cosas que hacer con el señor Simmons" 

"¡no es algo que incumba Arnoldo! Pero preferiría eso que ir con Olga a cualquier lado" 

En eso el señor Simmons Salió del salón "¡Chicos! ¿Me buscaban?" 

"no señor Simmons, fuimos a la biblioteca por unos libros sobre técnicas de recolección" dijo Gerald 

"¡Así que están adelantando el curso! ¡Me da mucho gusto!" 

"¿y que vas a recolectar cabeza de balón?" 

"es lo que vamos a ver en estos libros" 

"¡vamonos Arnold! Ya es tarde" 

En eso entró Olga 

"¡Hola hermanita bebe!" y la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla 

"¡Basta Olga! Me asfixias" 

Olga la soltó y vio a los demás que estaban ahí, se dirigió al señor Simmons "lamento que tenga que llevarme a Helga pero es necesario que vaya después de lo que hizo" 

"no se preocupe señorita Pataki, Phoebe me acompañará por este día" 

Entonces volteó hacia Arnold y Gerald, Helga quedo paralizada por al angustia y pensó "¡espero que no le diga a Arnold mi mas profundo y oscuro secreto!".

En la casa de huéspedes Phil terminó de arreglar la estufa y le dijo a Pookie "ya está arreglada, espero que no vuelvas a derramar otra vez la sopa de mijo a los ductos del gas" 

"no te preocupes por eso, ahora ve a ver como esta la habitación de Kimba mientras preparo la cena y no tardes, a las 1800 voy a servirla" 

"solo espero que no hagas algo que dañe mi delicado estomago" 

Salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras, cuando llegó pensó en Ernie y fue a su habitación, toco pero no hubo respuesta "iré con Oscar y le preguntaré, ya no me acordaba de Ernie"  

Se dirigió a la habitación de Oscar y toco la puerta varias veces sin respuesta 

"Tal vez salió, le preguntaré en la cena".

En el interior de la habitación de Arnold, Oscar estaba en el librero revisando todo lo que se encontraba ahí "va a ser difícil encontrar lo que me dijo el señor Shade, solo espero que no me sorprendan aquí", 

Desde el tragaluz, alguien vigilaba los movimientos de Oscar y preparaba un dardo adormecedor, solo esperaba que quedara quieto y sería un blanco fácil, mientras el abuelo subía por las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Arnold "¡¿que haces aquí Kokoshcka?!" 

Oscar quedo petrificado al verse sorprendido y no emitía palabra alguna, 

"¿Qué estas buscando en las cosas de mi muchacho?" 

Al fin habló "me dijo Arnold que podía buscar en sus cosas unas revistas para que completara mi aprendizaje de lectura" 

"no te creo Kokoschka ¿Qué tienes en las manos?" 

"¡nada abuelo!" 

"¡déjame ver!"  

El abuelo se abalanzó sobre Oscar quien evitaba que le quitara un libro de sus manos, en eso una de las ventanas del tragaluz se abrió y un dardo entro por ella, iba dirigida a Oscar pero en su forcejeo con el abuelo, hizo un movimiento brusco quedando el abuelo encima de el, el dardo dio en el brazo de el soltando instintivamente a Oscar, se levanto y alcanzó a decir "me siento mareado, todo se hace oscu…" 

Y cayo sobre la cama de Arnold, el sujeto se dio cuenta del error y trato de ayudar al abuelo pero necesitaba encargarse primero de Oscar quien ya había huido de la habitación.

En la tienda de localizadores, el señor Shade y el gran Bob llegaban a un acuerdo "¿entonces cuando tendré la piedra señor Pataki?"

 "mañana cuando pase por sus equipos celulares" 

"¡perfecto! No olvide que si no tengo la piedra no tendrá ese cheque" 

"no se preocupe, si es preciso le quitaré la piedra a la niña sin que se de cuenta" 

"entonces, hasta mañana" 

El señor Shade salió de la tienda y se dirigía al museo cuando pensó "se me olvidó la libreta donde hice los planos de la seguridad del museo, ahora debo volver a la casa de huéspedes, espero no encontrarme con el viejo, pero si interfiere no dudaré en eliminarlo".


	8. capitulo 7 Extraños sucesos

**Capitulo 7       Extraños sucesos **

Las cosas no marchaban bien en la casa de huéspedes, el abuelo había encontrado a Oscar en el cuarto de Arnold, tratando de buscar algo, el abuelo observó que traía algo en sus manos y trato de averiguar que era y forcejeo con el, cuando un dardo dio en el brazo del abuelo y lo hizo dormir, Oscar, espantado salió de la habitación y fue a refugiarse al cuarto de la lavandería, cuando en ese momento llegó el señor Shade.

En la escuela, Helga se empezaba a poner histérica ya que en ese momento había aparecido su hermana "¡ya vamonos Olga! ¡Se no va a hacer tarde!" 

"espera un momento, ¿no vas a despedirte de tus amiguitos?" 

"Oh, no queremos que se les haga tarde" dijo Gerald 

"si, a nosotros también se nos hace tarde" 

"¿Por qué no me dicen a donde van? Los puedo llevar" 

"¿Qué dices Arnold?" 

"no estaría mal"  

Helga estaba furiosa y no expresaba palabra alguna 

"¿Qué te sucede hermanita bebe?" 

"¡nada Olga! ¿Podemos irnos?" 

Olga pregunto a Arnold a donde se dirigían "vamos al museo" 

"¡pero que coincidencia! Nosotras también vamos a ir ¿no es maravilloso Helga?" 

"solo digo que debemos irnos ya" 

"bien, entonces suban al auto" 

Después se dirigió al señor Simmons "le ofrezco nuevamente una disculpa señor Simmons, pero mañana ya tendrá a Helga apoyándole en sus labores" 

"no se preocupe señorita Pataki, hoy iré con Phoebe al museo escolar, nos veremos mañana muchachos" 

El señor Simmons y Phoebe se dirigieron al museo mientras los demás salían de la escuela para abordar el auto de Olga. 

En el museo, el doctor Nash terminaba de realizar su investigación y había dado con un nombre que se le hacía conocido, "así que era un gran arqueólogo, originario de San Lorenzo, la última vez que se le vio fue en 198…"  

Después dirigió la vista al pectoral y pensó "esta pieza debe ser codiciada por muchos, así como el misterio de 'el dorado' y el tesoro de Moctezuma, solo que esta pieza es clave para obtener un poder mas grande que la riqueza que representa" 

Entonces vio su reloj y dijo "ya no han de tardar los chicos" 

Cerró sus libros y se dirigió a la exposición.

En la casa de huéspedes, el sujeto que había hecho dormir al abuelo, estaba bajando a la habitación de Arnold, necesitaba hacerlo reaccionar, saco de una bolsa un frasco similar al que utilizó cuando despertó a Helga y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando oyó ruidos de que alguien subía por las escaleras, guardó su frasco y salió rápidamente por el tragaluz, mientras, se abría lentamente la puerta y alguien se asomaba, era el señor Shade que entró al cuarto y sonrió al ver al abuelo tendido y durmiendo profundamente en la cama de Arnold, "¡vaya! Esto si no me lo esperaba" 

Pero después de decir esto, su sonrisa desapareció y pensó "hay alguien más aquí que tiene las mismas armas que yo" 

Dirigió su vista hacia el tragaluz y observó una sombra, rápidamente subió y abrió la ventana solo para comprobar que la sombra era de una paloma que se encontraba picoteando cerca del tragaluz, después volteo a todos lados y al no ver a nadie cerro la ventana y bajo a la habitación y siguió pensando "debo saber que fue lo que ocurrió aquí" 

Entonces observó el estado de la habitación y vio el desorden que había, entonces decidió buscar a Oscar.

En el estacionamiento de la escuela Gerald le preguntaba a Arnold "¿no se te hace extraño que Phoebe no haya querido acompañarnos? A ella siempre le han interesado este tipo de cosas" 

"si, yo también pensé lo mismo, pero tal vez sea porque…" 

"¿Qué tanto murmuras cabeza de balón?" 

"solo estábamos comentando por que Phoebe no nos acompaño" 

"¿Por qué ha de ser? Ella es un cerebrito y vio una buena oportunidad de visitar el museo de la escuela, por eso no nos quiso acompañar " 

Gerald dijo "tal vez tengas razón Helga" 

Los chicos se dispusieron a abordar el coche cuando Olga les dijo "¡un momento!" 

Los chicos se quedaron de una pieza y voltearon hacia la joven quien se dirigió a Helga "hermanita, quiero que te vayas a la parte de atrás con Arnold y que Gerald se pase adelante" 

Helga enojada jaló hacia a un lado a su hermana y con voz baja le reclamó "¡que te pasa! ¿Por qué me mandas a estar junto al cabeza de balón?" 

"ay hermanita, no comprendo tu comportamiento, pero esto lo hago para facilitarte las cosas" 

Dijo Olga sonriendo y metiéndose al coche dejando con la palabra en la boca a Helga quien solo pensó" ¡Criminal! ¿Ahora como aguantaré todo este tiempo al lado de Arnold? ¡Ah, ya sé!" 

Se metió al coche y le dijo "no creas que por estar aquí los dos sea amable contigo Arnoldo" 

"no te preocupes no te molestaré" 

"¡tranquila hermanita bebe! Como es algo tarde les traje sándwiches, así que dale uno y pásale la bolsa a Gerald" 

Helga de mala gana le aventó un sándwich a Arnold que sorprendido solo musito un agradecimiento ya que se sintió intimidado por la mirada de Helga, después que abrió el sándwich, abrió uno de los libros que traía  de la biblioteca y se distrajo leyendo mientras Helga lo observaba con el rabillo del ojo y pensaba "¡oh, mi amado! no puedo dejar de ser cruel contigo, pero aún no es tiempo de que te diga mi mas profundo secreto" 

En ese momento dirigió la mirada hacía el frente y descubrió que su hermana la observaba divertida por el espejo retrovisor y al verse descubierta le guiño un ojo 

"¡debería dejarme en paz!" pensó la chica mientras le daba un gran mordisco a su sándwich.

En la escuela el señor Simmons y Phoebe  llegaban a un pasillo mal iluminado que conducía al museo, "señor Simmons, esto se ve muy tétrico" exclamó un poco temerosa Phoebe 

"tranquila, deben haberse fundido algunas lámparas y el director Wartz no las ha mandado a arreglar" 

Siguieron por el pasillo y cada paso que daban sonaba su eco de manera tenebrosa, Phoebe tomo de la mano al señor Simmons que le dijo "ten calma, estamos en la escuela" 

"si, pero nunca había estado en esta parte" 

Llegaron a una puerta doble que semejaba la entrada a un quirófano y por las pequeñas ventanas que tenían se observaba una luz amarillenta y mortecina, el maestro tocó la puerta pero nadie atendió su llamado 

"creo que no hay nadie" dijo Phoebe un poco nerviosa 

"no lo creo, déjame ver si esta abierta la puerta"  

El señor Simmons empujo la puerta y se abrió con un gran rechinido que se escucho por todo el pasillo, el maestro asomo su cabeza y pregunto "¿hay alguien aquí?" 

Pero solo se escuchaba el zumbido de las lámparas y del aire acondicionado 

"bien Phoebe, vamos a entrar, al parecer no hay nadie" 

El maestro entro al museo seguido por la niña 

"¡vaya! Esto esta muy descuidado" dijo el señor Simmons 

"creo que nadie hace la limpieza aquí, todo esta lleno de polvo y telarañas" 

observaron lo que había en el lugar, una colección de insectos casi desintegrándose, una colección de minerales casi a punto de caerse, algunas aves disecadas casi sin plumas, un esqueleto humano sin varios huesos y lo que semejaba un mapa estelar en el techo se estaba cayendo, solo se distinguía por los planetas que se encontraban colgando de el 

"tendré que decirle de todo esto al señor Wartz" 

Siguieron caminando por el lugar y llegaron a otra puerta similar a la anterior y pregunto el señor Simmons

"¿entramos?".

Oscar se encontraba sentado en una esquina del cuarto de la lavandería temblando nerviosamente, cuando escucho que alguien bajaba, de repente una voz se escuchó "¿señor Kokoshcka? ¿Se encuentra ahí?" 

Era  el señor Shade que lo estaba buscando, Oscar respondió "aquí estoy" 

El señor Shade bajó rápidamente las escaleras que le faltaban y con una sonrisa se dirigió a Oscar que se estaba incorporando, cuando llegó a el su sonrisa se esfumó y tomándolo por las solapas del saco le pregunto bruscamente "¿Qué diablos pasó en el cuarto del chico?" 

Oscar balbuceando contesto "so… so…solo lo que u… u… usted me dijo" 

"encontré al viejo tirado en la cama, como si estuviera desmayado, pero no reacciona" 

"estaba buscando lo que me encargo cuando el abuelo entró y yo tenía esto en la mano"  

Oscar la extendió y le enseño lo que traía, luego siguió  con su relato "en ese momento entró el abuelo y me pregunto que hacía ahí, le contesté que Arnold me había dejado unos ejercicios de lectura, pero no me creyó y quiso quitarme esto, entonces forcejeamos y repentinamente se desvaneció, eso me asusto y vine a esconderme aquí" 

El señor Shade soltó a Oscar y paseo por el cuarto pensando en la situación, después de unos minutos le dijo "lo primero será encargarnos del anciano, debemos llevarlo a mi cuarto y después ya veremos que hacemos con el, luego le echaré un vistazo a lo que obtuviste" 

Oscar y el señor Shade subieron al cuarto de Arnold, entraron y sacaron al abuelo de el "a pesar de estar delgado, pesa mucho" 

"¡cállate! Solo cárgalo y llevémoslo a  mi habitación".

El auto llegó al museo y todos bajaron, Olga les dijo "iré a comprar los boletos" 

"no se preocupe señorita Pataki, traemos un pase especial para entrar al museo" dijo Arnold 

"¿en serio? ¡Cada vez me sorprendes más Arnold!" 

El chico se sonrojó y Helga solo mostró su disgusto y pensó con ironía "tenemos un pase especial, ¡vaya par de zopencos!" 

En ese momento el doctor Nash salió y dijo "¡que bien que llegaron! Les tengo información que encontré en algunos libros, además de comentarles acerca de la desaparición del jade" 

Helga se estremeció y pensó "¡cielos, el jade! Lo había olvidado, le preguntaré a Olga si lo trae en un momento apropiado" 

El doctor vio a las chicas y pregunto "¿Quiénes son las encantadoras chicas que les acompañan?" Olga estaba embobada ante la personalidad del doctor y Helga le llamó la atención "¡Olga! Te están hablando" 

"¿eh? ¡Ah, si! Mi nombre es Olga Pataki" dijo sonrojada, 

El doctor tomo la mano de la chica, la besó y dijo "es usted encantadora" 

Olga solo sonreía nerviosamente y Helga exclamó "¿podemos entrar al museo? ¡Ya es tarde!" 

El doctor sonrió y pregunto "¿así que volviste? Espero que no causes otro incidente adentro" 

Olga se recuperó y dijo "¡para nada! Mi hermanita esta aquí para ofrecerle una disculpa por lo que causó la vez anterior" 

El doctor soltó una carcajada y dijo "¡la disculpa esta aceptada! Pasemos al museo, Arnold no presentes el pase, yo le diré al vigilante que vienen conmigo" 

Se dirigieron al vestíbulo y pasaron si problemas, en el interior el doctor les dijo "chicos, vayan a mi oficina, es la que esta a la izquierda, lean los libros que marque, mientras guío a estas damitas por la exposición" 

El doctor entro con las chicas a la exposición y Arnold y Gerald se dirigieron a la oficina, ya en ella Gerald comentó "el doctor esta impresionado por Olga" 

"si, lo vi muy entusiasmado con ella, creo que se esta enamorando" 

"no lo creo viejo, alguien como el doctor no cae fácilmente" 

"Tal vez tengas razón pero ¿Quién sabe? Yo dije que no me enamoraría de Lila y ya vez lo que sucedió" 

"Lo que tu digas Arnold" 

Los chicos dejaron los libros que traían y tomaron los que estaban en el escritorio del doctor y comenzaron a leer los textos marcados.   

En la casa de huéspedes, Pookie buscaba afanosamente a Phil "ya son las cuatro de la tarde y no hay nadie en la casa, Phil dijo que estaría en la habitación de Arnold, creo que subiré a buscarlo" en ese momento el teléfono sonó y ella contesto "¿abuela? Soy Arnold, llegaré un poco tarde a casa, estoy en el museo con Gerald y el doctor" 

"esta bien, entonces te guardaré la cena" 

"bien, nos vemos" 

Después de contestar la llamada, colgó el teléfono y de repente escucho una respiración detrás de ella, volteó lentamente mientras tomaba la libreta de notas para defenderse, pero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, sintió un pinchazo en el brazo y cayó desvanecida, el sujeto que había pinchado accidentalmente al abuelo, tomó con delicadeza a Pookie y la llevó al palomar. 

Mientras en la habitación del señor Shade, Oscar le preguntó que harían con el abuelo "será mi prisionero, y tal vez le saque provecho" dijo el señor Shade, 

Oscar asustado por los acontecimientos le entrego lo que traía en las manos diciéndole "creo que cumplí mi parte, le entrego lo que quería" 

"¡un momento! Todavía necesito encargarle una cosa mas" 

"¿otra mas?"

 "necesito que llame a sus amigos Morris y Vic" 

"no creo poder encontrarlos" 

"¡lo hará o le pesará!" dijo furioso el señor Shade, 

Ante ese grito, Oscar salio corriendo de la habitación diciéndole "no se preocupe, estaré aquí con ellos en 30 minutos"  

el señor Shade se sintió agotado, miro al abuelo que se encontraba en un profundo sueño y se preguntaba quien habría sido el causante de que el abuelo estuviera así, se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus cosas y observo que no le faltaba nada, entonces pensó que alguien lo había seguido desde San Lorenzo y se estremeció, ya no era tan segura la casa de huéspedes, necesitaba un nuevo escondite, pero por lo menos ya tenía en sus manos lo que le dio Oscar y al abuelo, con ellos haría un plan para obtener el pectoral si salía mal lo del robo al museo, se dirigió al paquete que había comprado en la tienda del Gran Bob, saco tres celulares y los puso en modo de radio, cuado llegara Oscar con lo otros dos, les daría el equipo necesario y los celulares, para entra al museo y así obtener el pectoral, solo le faltaría el jade y de eso se encargaría el Gran Bob.

En la escuela, el señor Simmons y Phoebe entraron sigilosamente al siguiente cuarto después de haber observado que no había nadie en el museo, en el había un pequeño laboratorio con mesas llenas de matraces con líquidos de colores extraños hirviendo con mecheros de gas, mas adelante había una rana sujetada en una tabla de disección todavía sin abrir 

"creo que este es el laboratorio" dijo el señor Simmons 

"parece de de un científico loco" contesto Phoebe 

La chica se dirigió hacia donde estaba una mesa con algo que lo cubría una sabana, llevada por la curiosidad, se acerco a ella y levantó la sabana para ver que había debajo, lo que vio hizo que diera un grito de espanto y corrió hacia el maestro, mientras lo que cubría la sabana se levantó de la mesa, Phoebe y el señor Simmons no se pudieron mover ante lo que creían era un ser de ultratumba.

En el museo, Helga se aburría ante las explicaciones del doctor que daba a Olga quien no apartaba los ojos de El, "¡cielos! esta es la segunda vez que veo a Olga de esa manera, será mejor dejarlos solos" 

Pensó Helga y se apartó de ellos, siguió recorriendo ella sola las salas del museo y repentinamente pensó "¿y si voy a ver que esta haciendo mi amado? iré a la oficina y lo observaré, ¡aah! ¡Como me encanta cuando se pone serio y se dedica a conseguir su meta!" 

Se dirigió a la oficina y al llegar a ella trato de ver a Arnold por la puerta entreabierta.

En el interior de la oficina Gerald preguntó a Arnold "¿Cómo te enamoraste de Lila?"

El chico se sonrojó ante la pregunta y le contestó "creo que ya no me gusta tanto como antes" 

"¿a que te refieres hermano?" 

"mira… no sé como decirlo" 

"¡vamos Arnold! ¿Hay algo que no he sabido aún?" 

Arnold movía nerviosamente las hojas del libro que estaba leyendo "se que eres mi mejor amigo, pero… ¡no se! Lo que siento no me he atrevido a comentarlo ni a mi abuelo" 

"¡ahora si me intrigaste amigo! ¿Qué puede ser que no lo quieres hacer?" 

"será mejor seguir leyendo los párrafos que nos dejo el doctor" dijo suspirando Arnold 

"soy tu mejor amigo, y aun así ¿no me lo vas a decir?" 

El chico se quedo pensativo un rato y le dijo "¿te acuerdas aquella noche lluviosa cuando buscamos ese documento antiguo?"  

"¿y que apareció repentinamente Helga?"

Afuera de la oficina Helga estaba pasmada, Arnold le estaba contando a Gerald lo que había pasado aquella noche 

"¡no lo ha olvidado!" pensó 

"¿y ahora que hago? Ya no existe más mi mas oscuro y profundo secreto con el y si le dice a Gerald no se que pasará ¿Qué haré?".


	9. capitulo 8 La Sombra ataca

**Capitulo 8    La Sombra ataca**

Las palomas revoloteaban alrededor de Pookie quien se estaba despabilando del pesado sueño que le había inducido el sujeto, se incorporó y se dirigió a la puerta, para observar que estaba cerrada, dio unas vueltas pensando como salir y tomando un gran suspiro tensó su cuerpo para dar una gran patada de karate a la puerta y estaba a punto de dar el golpe cuando se abrió de pronto, ella se detuvo y abrió mas los ojos cuando vio al sujeto en la entrada y solo exclamó "¿eres tu?".

En la habitación 13, el señor Shade ya había cambiado su vestimenta, ya no era mas el diligente señor que representaba a una fundación, ahora era "la Sombra", nadie se había dado cuenta que el apellido que usó tenia implícito su nombre de guerra, ahora ya estaba presente el temible pirata y ya tenia listo el plan para obtener por fin el corazón de esmeralda, aquel que le había robado al arqueólogo del cual ya no supo mas después que lo abandono en la selva de San Lorenzo, pero lo que mas importaba era que para obtener ese tesoro le faltaba obtener la llave que se encontraba en el museo, así como el jade que estaba en poder de la joven hija del gran Bob, muy atractiva por cierto, pero ya habría tiempo para eso, ahora lo que le importaba era la llave y solo esperaba la presencia de Vic y Morris, en lo que llegaba Oscar con ellos, tomó al abuelo y lo llevó al cuarto de Ernie y lo dejó ahí, tal vez esos dos le servirían como rehenes si las cosas se ponían feas, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación, preparo todo el equipo y hoy daría el golpe final.   

En el museo, Helga sudaba copiosamente y se encontraba nerviosa, Arnold le estaba contando a su amigo lo que pasó aquella noche lluviosa en ese gris edificio, nunca pensó que el  lo recordaría y pensaba como hacer para distraerlos cuando escucho que alguien venia y se oculto.

En el laboratorio del museo escolar, las luces siniestras y oscilantes de los mecheros daban un aspecto terrorífico al ser que estaba envuelto en una sabana, lentamente la retiró y dejo ver una cara pálida y con unos lentes negros cubriéndole los ojos, los cabellos estaban fuera de lugar, la persona parecía como muerta y lentamente giro la cabeza hacia donde se encontraban Phoebe y el señor Simmons, la chica soltó un grito de terror y trato de salir, pero la contuvo el maestro y la estrecho a su cuerpo, al fin la siniestra persona hablo "disculpen si los he asustado, he estado tanto tiempo aquí sola tratando de que este museo no se caiga por completo ya que nadie viene a visitarlo" 

El maestro y la chica estaban mudos por la impresión, el ser que se veía siniestro a luz amarillenta de las lámparas y de los mecheros bajó de la mesa y se acercó al señor Simmons y a Phoebe quienes se abrazaban fuertemente y recargados contra la pared, la persona los tranquilizó 

"se que tengo un aspecto siniestro, no he podido dormir últimamente, debido a que también trabajo con el forense de la ciudad, por cierto mi nombre es Jane y soy química analista" 

El señor Simmons reaccionó algo temeroso "pensé que nadie había aquí, todo esta muy descuidado" 

"lo se, pero créame que hago lo posible por mantener esto, aunque nadie lo visite, este museo fue idea del director Wartz, pero últimamente ha reducido el presupuesto para esta área" 

Entonces notó a Phoebe que estaba pálida como la cera a lo que Jane exclamo "¡pero que barbaridad! Te he de haber asustado bastante, salgamos de aquí, vamos a la oficina y ahí les daré algo de beber" 

El señor Simmons casi cargó a Phoebe que no se podía mover aun de la impresión y se dirigieron a una zona mas iluminada y agradable.

En el museo, Helga se oculto en una esquina oscura para evitar que la sorprendieran, desde ese lugar vio pasar al doctor Nash y llamo a los chicos "Arnold, Gerald, vengan a la ultima sala y traigan la caja donde tengo el pectoral" 

Los chicos salieron tras el doctor y Helga decidió seguirlo y pensó "si llego antes que ellos a ese lugar tendré que busca a Olga y preguntar por el jade, ella no debe saber que lo saqué de la casa de Arnold, por cierto, ¿Por qué no olvidó lo que paso entre nosotros aquella madrugada lluviosa?" intrigada por este pensamiento fue por un pasillo diferente para llegar a su hermana antes que ellos.

En la casa de huéspedes ocurría algo entraño, todo estaba en silencio, a excepción de dos lugares, en el palomar, Pookie se abrazó al sujeto "hace tanto tiempo que no sabia de ti, creí que habías desaparecido al tratar de buscar a Miles y a Stella" 

"se que les debo una disculpa, sobre todo a Arnold, el no me recuerda pues la ultima vez que lo vi, tenia un año, fue cuando vine a visitar a Miles y a Stella y solicitar su ayuda" 

"lo se, fue duro para nosotros saber que su avión había caído en la selva, después de que nos habías avisado que irías a buscarlos, fue lo último que supimos de ti" 

"le contaré todo lo que me paso al tratar de buscar a Miles y a Stella, pero primero debo decirle algo" 

La cara de Pookie se contrajo en un duro gesto y dijo "se que pasan cosas extrañas en esta casa, desde que llego el nuevo inquilino, me cayo mal desde que lo vi" 

"esa persona ha acarreado muchos males allá en San Lorenzo, trabaja para un arqueólogo que compra joyas valiosas y las vende a coleccionistas privados, la ultima vez que apareció había robado la reliquia sagrada de los ojos verdes, pero que recuperaron Miles y Stella" 

"¡sabía que era un hombre malo! Pero no recuerdo como lo llamaba Miles" 

"es 'la Sombra' llegó aquí como el señor Shade que significa lo mismo" 

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Ah como me hace falta el flaco y Marlow! Pero es bueno verte de nuevo Eduardo" Eduardo se sonrojó y dijo "hay mucho peligro aquí señora, 'la Sombra' tiene en su poder a Phil" Pookie abrió los ojos sorprendida ante lo que dijo y se levantó exclamando "¡hay que rescatarlo cueste lo que cueste!" 

Luego se dirigió a el "y puedes decirme abuela" 

Eduardo sonrió.

Oscar llegó con Vic y Morris y el último le dijo a Oscar "espero que ese tipo traiga el suficiente dinero, ya que hoy me siento de suerte" 

Detrás de ellos surgió una voz "no solo tendrás suerte sino que tal vez te hagas millonario" 

Los tres hombres voltearon y observaron al sujeto que vestía una gabardina de cuero negra, un pantalón de lona y  camiseta de algodón 

Oscar pregunto "¿y usted quien es? ¿Dónde esta el señor Shade?" 

"¡Tonto! Soy yo, me dicen 'la Sombra' y el señor Shade fue parte de mi plan para poder entrar a esta casa" 

"bien, aclarada la cosa, ¿para que nos quiere?, Oscar nos dijo que jugaríamos cartas y apostaría fuerte" 

"en eso tuvo razón este señor, pero para poder hablar de este asunto lo haremos en privado"

Oscar dijo "como ya cumplí me retiro" 

'la Sombra' lo detuvo de un brazo y le dijo "no importa si se va, solo que le tengo su pago" 

Oscar se frotaba sus manos y 'la sombra' le extendió un papel diciéndole "es un cheque por la cantidad que convenimos" 

Oscar al tomarlo sintió un extraño cosquilleo en la palma de la mano, se puso pálido y cayo al suelo en un profundo sueño 

"ahora si no hablará con sus amigos de la casa" dijo 'la Sombra' 

Quitándose de la mano un punzón semejante a un zumbador de broma, se dirigió a los dos hombres y ofreciéndoles un asiento les dijo "este trabajo es peligroso pero de mucho dinero, a mi solo me interesa una cosa, ustedes pueden quedarse con lo que mas les guste, aparte del dinero que les voy a pagar ¿están de acuerdo?" 

Vic y Morris asintieron 

"entonces este es el plan".

En la tienda de localizadores, el gran Bob se disponía a cerrar su negocio cuando reparó en una caja estropeada que se hallaba en su escritorio, regreso y la tomó, revisó su interior y saco un viejo celular 

"¡vaya! Olga dejo aquí su celular viejo, creo que si lo reparamos se podrá vender a muy precio"  

Regresó a la caja y observó si traía los demás accesorios cuando salió un objeto redondo de color verde y exclamó "¿Qué demonios es esto?" 

Prendió su lámpara del escritorio y dijo para si mismo "creo que este es mi día de suerte".

En el museo, Arnold llevaba la caja y la abrió, se dio cuenta que sin el jade, el pectoral no pasaba de ser una simple piedra tallada a no ser por las incrustaciones de concha que tenía, Gerald le dijo "¡déjame verlo!" 

El le paso la caja y Gerald observó un curioso fenómeno que no pasó desapercibido para su amigo "¿Qué pasa Gerald?" 

El chico le contesto "tómalo de nuevo" 

Arnold lo recibió y Gerald exclamó "¡ahí está de nuevo!" 

"yo no veo nada" 

"espera que lo vea el doctor" 

dijo Gerald entusiasmado y siguieron hacía la última sala, mientras por el otro pasillo, Helga caminaba muy aprisa y consiguió llegar a la sala antes de que llegaran los chicos, observó que la única persona era su hermana, se acerco y le dijo "Olga, ¿estas sola?" 

"¡hermanita bebé! ¿Dónde te habías metido? El doctor te fue a buscar" 

"¿es que no puedo ir al baño?" 

"no te enojes, mira, ¿no crees que son hermosas estas piezas? Y cuando te da la explicación el doctor sobre ellas se hace más interesante" 

"¡si, si Olga!" 

Dijo un poco molesta Helga y continuó "¿de casualidad trajiste la piedra que me regaló Arnold? Es que preguntó por ella" 

"déjame buscar en mi bolsa" 

En ese momento entro el doctor y le dijo a Helga "pero si esta aquí señorita, su hermana estaba preocupada por usted" 

"no se preocupe doctor, ella fue al baño" dijo Olga 

"dentro de poco van a cerrar el museo, tus amiguitos ya vienen y terminaremos el recorrido"  

En ese momento llegaron los chicos y entusiasmado Gerald le dijo al doctor "¡acabo de observar algo interesante doctor!" 

Todos observaron al chico de manera extraña "¡si! Préstame la caja Arnold" 

Casi le arrebató la caja y la abrió diciendo "¡observen!" 

Olga exclamó "¡es verdad! Es algo maravilloso" 

Helga dijo "aquí no haya nada zopenco, ¿Qué pudiste haber visto de extraordinario?" 

El doctor contestó "no es eso, solo que al pectoral le falta la pieza mas importante" 

"¿en serio? ¿Entonces no esta completa?" dijo Olga, 

En ese momento Gerald se desesperó y dijo "cuando Arnold abrió la caja salió un luz verdosa del pectoral" 

Entonces voltearon a ver a Arnold que se había ruborizado y tratando de no incomodar a su amigo dijo "tal vez fue la iluminación de la otra sala"  

El doctor quedo pensativo un rato mientras Helga le replicaba a Gerald "¡como se te ocurre decir eso del cabeza de balón! ¡El no tiene nada de extraordinario! Solo es… solo es… solo es tonto y un zopenco" 

Olga tomo del hombro a su hermana y le dijo "no le digas así a Arnold, se que es un chico extraordinario, por algo te gusta ¿no?" 

Arnold y Gerald la voltearon a ver mientras la chica se ruborizaba.

En la escuela, Jane hizo pasar a su oficina a Phoebe y al señor Simmons, en ese lugar la iluminación mejoraba bastante por lo que se pudieron percatar que aquella mujer era joven, pero muy desarreglada, su cabello rizado lo tenia totalmente revuelto, traía una bata de laboratorio muy sucia y unos pantalones muy flojos que parecía que se caían, mientras llenaba una cafetera de aluminio con agua y la ponía en un mechero, dijo "perdonen mi atuendo, pero como les había dicho, trabajé hasta muy noche en el forense, el doctor que esta ahí esta un poco loco y como no había muchas cosas para analizar, me hizo limpiar sus archivos, ¡uf! Muchos papeles antiguos, creo que aprovecha el refrigerador para conservarlos, en fin, me absorbí tanto que, cuando vi la hora ya había amanecido, solo tomé mi suéter y vine a trabajar aquí a la escuela" 

Phoebe ya estaba mas tranquila y pregunto "¿Cómo es que no la habíamos visto y lo del museo, porque nunca hubo promoción de el?" 

el señor Simmons estuvo de acuerdo con la pregunta de la chica y Jane prosiguió "Les había dicho que soy química analista, bueno, había terminado la carrera y no tenía trabajo y dinero, luego, en la bolsa de trabajo de la universidad ofrecían un trabajo de medio tiempo en la PS 118 para un 'interesante proyecto', así que me ofrecí de voluntaria con el director Wartz, al principio, no le gusto, pues me vio muy joven, pero al no presentarse nadie mas, terminó por ofrecerme el proyecto" 

"eso nunca no los comento, y aunque yo alguna vez vine con los chicos de tercero, nunca pensé que remodelara esto y estaba muy descuidado" dijo el señor Simmons 

"lo se, cuando comencé el museo escolar de la 118 era espectacular, conseguí de la universidad varias especies disecadas, colecciones minerales, fotos del espacio, muchas cosas, después, como no me alcanzaba el dinero del 'proyecto' decidí buscar otro trabajo, y lo encontré en el servicio forense, pero el trabajo es de noche y por esto no me da tiempo de arreglar aquí" 

"¡vaya! Pero, ha de ser muy tétrico trabajar en ese lugar" observó Phoebe 

"no, es muy tranquilo, yo no veo lo que llega ahí, el doctor me pasa las muestra y yo las analizo por técnicas bioquímicas y le paso los datos"  

El señor Simmons dijo "a eso precisamente veníamos, sabia que aquí había un laboratorio, pero no conocía quien trabajaba aquí…" 

"bueno, ya nos conocemos, por cierto, ¿usted fue el que mando un memorando enviando a una chica…?" 

De su bata saco un papel doblado  y dijo "Helga Pataki"  y dirigiéndose a la niña, le pregunto "¿eres tu?" 

"no, ella es mi amiga, solo que no pudo venir, yo me llamo Phoebe… Phoebe Heyerdall" 

"mucho gusto, pero si no es ella, entonces ¿Qué paso con Helga?" 

"Se le presento un compromiso familiar y tuve que dejarla ir, pero mañana estará aquí después de clases" 

"entonces arreglado el asunto, ¿en que les puedo servir?" 

El señor Simmons saco la bolsa y le enseño lo que contenía diciéndole "¿puede analizar esto?"

La chica tomó la bolsa y dijo observándola "¡pero que interesante!".

En la casa de huéspedes, 'la Sombra' ataba a una de las camas a Ernie y al abuelo, cuando del pantalón de el, cayeron unas llaves, Vic las tomó y dijo "parecen ser de un coche" 

'la Sombra' se las arrebató y dijo "creo saber de que coche es, guarden el equipo y bajemos a la cochera, comenzaremos nuestro plan ya" 

Morris preguntó "¿Qué vamos a hacer con Oscar?" 

"enciérralo en el baño, si lo encuentran y logran despertarlo, no le creerán nada por mentiroso" dijo 'la Sombra'

Vic y Morris llevaron a Oscar al baño mientras 'La Sombra' se dirigió a la cochera, ahí, introdujo una de las llaves y abrió el coche, lo encendió y ya con los otros dos sujetos dentro de el se dirigieron al museo, entonces ya comenzaba a anochecer. 

En la tienda de los localizadores, Bob observaba como hipnotizado la piedra verde que tenia en sus manos, "es lo mas hermoso que he visto, debe valer mas de lo que el señor Shade me está ofreciendo" 

Siguió jugueteando con la piedra y una idea le cruzó la mente "si en verdad le interesa esta piedra como dice, entonces le pediré mas dinero, el Gran Bob hará el negocio de su vida".

La abuela y Eduardo observaban como se alejaba el Packard de la casa de huéspedes, entonces, se dirigieron al tragaluz de la habitación de Arnold y se metieron por uno de los ventanales, ya en el interior observaron el desastre provocado por Oscar 

"¿Qué buscaría aquí Oscar?" dijo la abuela y Eduardo le enseño unas hojas 

"Tal vez esto" 

"¡déjame ver!" 

Eduardo le paso las hojas, eran unos dibujos hechos por el doctor la noche anterior, la abuela los guardó y dijo "es preciso encontrar a Phil antes que el regrese" 

Bajaron y comenzaron a buscar en la habitación de 'La sombra', encontraron a Ernie y al abuelo amarrados y sumidos en un profundo sueño, la abuela procedió a desamarrarlos y dijo "dales a oler el antídoto, para que despierten" 

Eduardo saco de su morral el frasco ámbar, lo destapó y lo colocó en la nariz de Ernie, pero este no reaccionó 

"prueba con Phil" dijo la abuela

Eduardo se dirigió hacia el cuando escucharon los rechinidos de las llantas del Packard, el cual se paraba enfrente de la casa, después se abrió precipitadamente la puerta y una voz decía "¡eres un tonto! ¿Como pudiste olvidar los celulares?" 

"Pensé que los había metido al morral" 

"¡por tu culpa, ahora nos descontará por este tiempo perdido!" 

Subieron la escalera y notaron la puerta abierta de la habitación, Vic pregunto "¿no dejaste cerrada la puerta?" 

"pensé que la cerrarías tú" 

Entonces se asomaron lentamente y notaron que todo estaba tal como lo habían dejado "a lo mejor se abrió accidentalmente" 

"solo toma los celulares y vamonos que ya es tarde" 

Morris tomó los teléfonos y los puso en su bolsa, después salieron cerrando la puerta, al tiempo que salían del armario Eduardo y la abuela 

"eso estuvo cerca" 

"cerciorémonos que ya se hayan ido" 

Abrieron cuidadosamente la puerta y asomaron sus cabezas, después que comprobaron que no había nadie, procedieron a desatar a Phil y a Ernie 

"¿A dónde los llevaremos?" preguntó Eduardo 

"a la casa del viejo Pete" 

"¿Quién es?" 

la abuela sonrió y dijo "es un árbol ya viejo, pero que nos servirá de refugio y cuartel para arruinar los planes de 'La Sombra'" 

"pero ¿Cómo los llevaremos?" 

"eso si es una buena pregunta".

El Packard paró a unas calles del mueso y 'la Sombra' se dirigió a Vic y Morris "esta operación lleva algo de retraso pero no es muy significante, ya a esta hora debe estar cerrado el museo y los guardias estarán cambiando de turno" 

Tomo una de las bolsas y se las dio diciendo "pónganse estos uniformes, Vic, tu has trabajado dentro del museo, así que espero no tengas problemas de ubicación" 

"descuide, conozco la ruta hacia la exposición como la palma de mi mano" 

"entonces pongamos el plan en marcha" 

Los tres se bajaron del coche y mientras Vic y Morris se cambiaban de ropa, 'La Sombra' programó los celulares a modo de radio, para que solo captaran su propia frecuencia, después de realizar esto se los paso junto con unos audífonos y les dijo "estos aparatos ya están listos, ahora lo que haremos será esperar en la entrada de los vigilantes y eliminaremos algunos para que entren ustedes" 

Vic le preguntó nervioso "¿eliminarlos?" 

Le enseño la cerbatana y le dijo "con esto los dormiremos y los esconderemos como lo hicimos con los otros en la casa de huéspedes" 

Luego saco unos gafetes "usen esto para que no despierten sospecha para que cuando pasen frente al jefe de vigilancia le dirán que son nuevos reemplazos ya que los otros los asignaron a nuevas tareas" 

"bien" contestaron Vic y Morris al unísono 

"entonces en marcha" 

Se dirigieron al callejón contiguo al museo y esperaron el relevo de turno, el cual no tardaría mucho.

"¡Le recordamos a nuestros visitantes que dentro de 10 minutos el museo cerrará sus puertas!" 

Se escucho por los altavoces del museo, hecho que distrajo a todos de lo comentado por Olga, el doctor Nash dijo "le diré al vigilante que nosotros esperaremos un poco mas, quiero platicar con ustedes acerca de lo acontecimientos en la casa de huéspedes y de lo que, según Gerald vio sobre Arnold" 

El doctor se dirigió a buscar al vigilante y mientras Gerald y Arnold empezaban una discusión sobre lo acontecido en el cuarto del chico, Helga tomo de la mano a Olga dirigiéndose al baño y ahí le dijo "¡¿Qué te pasa Olga?!" 

"pensé que si te gusta Arnold, no deberías insultarlo" 

Helga le dirigió una mirada penetrante y le replico "Una cosa es que tu seas mi hermana mayor y otra querer meterte con mis sentimientos, creí que eso ya lo habíamos discutido" 

"pero, es que Arnold es tan dulce y tu tan… tan… rara con él, que no se que pensar" 

Helga puso sus manos en el lavabo que tenia cerca y le dijo con la cabeza baja "si te interesa esto, ya le dije que lo quería" 

Olga se sorprendió por lo que le había dicho su hermana, Helga continuo "no solo le dije eso, sino que en un arranque del amor que le tengo lo abracé y besé" 

Olga solo atino a decirle "¿te correspondió?" 

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y una vigilante se asomó y les dijo "señoritas, el museo ya va a cerrar así que no tarden" 

Eso basto para que Helga ya no mencionara más y dirigiéndole una mirada triste a su hermana salió del baño.

En el laboratorio del museo escolar, Jane preparo una muestra del objeto que le había dado el señor Simmons y la coloco en un microscopio 

Luego, tomado la espina y observándola les pregunto "¿Dónde encontraron esto?"  

"en la casa de un amigo, estaba en el suelo tirada y como me llamó la atención la recogí y la traje, se la enseñé al señor Simmons para ver quien podría decirme que era" 

"¿Qué te llamo la atención?" 

"el fluido que sale de la espina" 

Al decirle eso volvió a dirigió su mirada y musito "esto no esta bien" 

Tomo un tubo pequeño y tomo otra muestra, luego dijo "esto va a tardar un poco, ¿podría pedir unas pizzas? Muero de hambre" 

"esta bien, vamos Phoebe, en la dirección esta el teléfono" 

Mientras ellos salían del lugar, Jane saco varios reactivos y comenzó a analizar el extraño liquido que había recolectado.

"Creo abuela que deberíamos despertar al abuelo" 

"Tal vez tengas razón" 

"Además de que solo cargaríamos al otro" 

La abuela asintió y Eduardo saco su frasco, se lo dio a oler al abuelo que reaccionó dando fuertes estornudos "¡oh mi cabeza! ¿Donde me encuentro?" 

La abuela solo le hizo la señal de que estuviera en silencio, luego con otra señal le indico a Eduardo que tomara al señor Potts y de esa manera salieron sigilosamente de la casa de huéspedes.

Después que Helga salió del baño, Olga se mantenía pensativa acerca de lo que le había confesado su hermana, cuando en ese momento sonó su teléfono celular asustándola "¿Bueno?" "¿eres tu Olga? Pensé que era el teléfono del señor Shade" 

"me diste un susto papá ¿Qué quieres con ese señor?" 

"oh, nada en particular, solo quería verificar si su teléfono funcionaba bien" 

"bueno, de una vez te aviso que Helga y yo estamos en el museo y llegaremos un poco tarde para la cena" 

"esta bien, pero si localizo al señor Shade y logro que firme un contrato, tal vez salgamos a cenar los tres juntos" 

"somos cuatro" 

"es cierto, olvidé a la niña, bueno de todas formas prepárense y no tarden" 

"nos vemos" 

Cuando Olga terminó la comunicación, empezó a tener problemas para manejar su teléfono "¡cielos! Debí leer las instrucciones, ahora no se como terminar la llamada" 

Apretó varios botones y con el modo de radio apagó el teléfono 

"ya en casa leeré las instrucciones y lo pondré de nuevo en llamada telefónica" 

Guardo su teléfono y salio del baño a alcanzar a los otros.

Mientras en el pasillo Gerald le preguntaba a Arnold "¿Qué has pensado acerca de la desaparición del jade?" 

"no lo se Gerald, solo lo vimos nosotros y te aseguro que es muy extraño que haya ocurrido eso" siguieron caminado hacia la oficina del doctor y Gerald dijo "a propósito eso que dijo la hermana de Helga es… extraño" 

Arnold se dio cuenta de la intención de su amigo por saber mas pero trató de darle rodeos "bueno, ella esta estudiando en la universidad, creo que literatura inglesa, no se, Helga no comenta mucho sobre ella, pero sabe apreciar mucho sobre el arte" 

"no, no me refiero a eso" 

"¿de que hablas?" 

"del cariño que siente Helga por ti" 

"eso… no lo escuche" 

"no finjas, volteaste a ver a Helga sorprendido cuando Olga lo menciono" 

"la volteé a ver por instinto, sentí que lo hacías tu también y por eso reaccione de esa manera" 

"no Arnold, estas actuando muy raro, primero me estuviste diciendo lo que pasó aquella noche y ahora esto, y no concluyes, lo evades" 

"creo que no es el momento, me preocupa mas lo del jade y creo que si lo hallo, será un paso mas para encontrar a mis padres" 

Gerald no dijo nada después de lo que dijo su amigo, antes de llegar a la oficina solo le comentó "creí que era tu mejor amigo"  

Después entró dejando a Arnold con una actitud pensativa y triste y solo musito "si lo eres, pero no es el momento para decírtelo" 

Después entro también a la oficina sin darse cuenta que Helga había estado detrás de ellos y lo había escuchado todo.  

Afuera del museo, 'La Sombra' esperaba la entrada del siguiente turno, de pronto observó a dos vigilantes que se acercaban, pasaron frente a el, cuando los tuvo de espaldas, tomó su cerbatana y sus dardos, primero le dio al mas rezagado, y cuando cayo, el que iba mas adelantado volteó a ver que sucedía cuando lo alcanzo otro dardo, ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño, 'La Sombra' sonrió malévolamente e hizo señas, salieron Vic y Morris, quienes levantaron a los sujetos y los llevaron al callejón, ahí los dejaron y con otra señal que hizo, se dirigieron hacía el museo mientras 'La Sombra' sacaba sus binoculares infrarrojos, desde el callejón observó como Vic y Morris entraban sin problemas y consultó su reloj, en ese momento comenzaba la siguiente parte del plan.


	10. capitulo 9 Una situación peligrosa

**Capitulo 9   Una situación peligrosa**

El museo se encontraba ya vacío, las luces se empezaron a apagar y unas luces anaranjadas tenues iluminaban los pasillos, era necesaria ese tipo de iluminación ya que la luz de los reflectores dañaban las reliquias y obras de arte que se encontraban en el museo, los vigilantes empezaban su rondín por esos pasillos buscando que no hubiera nada fuera de lo común, aunque el museo contaba con cámaras de video, no eran suficientes para vigilar las salas de exhibición, sobre todo las de exposiciones temporales como la que se encontraba en ese momento, Vic y Morris se adentraron en el museo y pasaban como vigilantes normales, al jefe de vigilancia no le preocupó que hubiera nuevos vigilantes, siempre había cambios por lo que no le cayó de extraño que le enviaran otros relevos 

"ustedes comenzarán el recorrido de las nueve, que lo harán en el ala norte junto a la sala de exposiciones temporales, les aviso que se encuentra uno de los doctores con algunas personas en su oficina, así que no los molesten" les dijo el jefe 

"estaremos atentos cuando se retiren" respondió Vic 

"entonces sin mas instrucciones, me comunicare con ustedes cada dos horas" 

El jefe se retiró y Morris tomando su celular transmitió "empieza la siguiente fase" 

La respuesta llegó de inmediato 

"tienen una hora, no cometan errores"

Mientras en el laboratorio del museo escolar, Jane había descubierto lo que contenía el dardo y comiendo una rebanada de pizza les explicaba al señor Simmons y a Phoebe lo que había hallado "ese liquido que salía de la espina es un potente somnífero, lo utilizan para inmovilizar animales que se desean mantener vivos, ya sea para venderlos o para investigación, lo extraen de una planta que solo hay en la selva y el antídoto que se emplea para anular los efectos es pimienta disuelta en alcohol" 

"¡vaya! No me lo hubiera esperado" 

Respondió el Señor Simmons quien volteó a ver a Phoebe que tenia un gesto de preocupación "¿Qué ocurre?" le preguntó el maestro 

"es que… esa espina… a mi amiga le dieron con esa espina" 

"¿Qué dices?" dijo sorprendida Jane 

"alguien le lanzó eso y la durmió, me dijo que había sentido un pinchazo en el brazo y no tardo ni diez segundos cuando perdió el conocimiento" 

"¿y como despertó?" 

"me dijo que tuvo un ataque de estornudos y estaba en su casa" 

Jane quedo pensativa y dijo "será necesario que vayamos a buscar a tu amiguita, necesito que me diga todo lo que sabe, pues es raro lo que le paso"

En el museo el doctor Nash trataba de explicar a los presentes porque parecía que Arnold brillaba cuando se acercaba al pectoral "creo que Arnold trae algo de los ojos verdes que cuando se acerca al pectoral brilla" 

Arnold recordó que traía un collar con una pequeña esmeralda "debe ser por esto" 

La saco de su cuello y se la enseño al doctor, el la tomó y comenzó a observar la pieza, noto que había una pequeña inscripción que decía 

'solo el que sea digno conocerá y protegerá al corazón' 

"Esto es nuevo, no sabía de esto, vamos a ver porque brilla" 

Arnold se entusiasmó por esto y volteo a ver a su amigo quien permanecía indiferente a lo que acontecía "¿Qué pasa Gerald?" 

"¿eh? ¡Nada! Solo… estaba pensando que… tal vez esto no termine aquí, creo que iras a San Lorenzo y eso me entristece un poco" 

"¡vamos Gerald! Sabes que si ocurre eso iras conmigo, eres mi mejor amigo y me agradaría mucho que me acompañaras a buscar a mis padres" 

"no se… últimamente me has ocultado muchas cosas" 

Arnold se sorprendió por la respuesta de Gerald y le dijo "¿te refieres a lo que te digo y… luego lo evado?" 

"será mejor ir con el doctor. Parece que esta haciendo algo con tu collar" 

"esta bien Gerald, luego hablamos" 

Ambos se dirigieron con el doctor quien estaba muy entusiasmado 

"¿ves tu esmeralda Arnold? Es la pieza que faltaba en este rompecabezas" 

El doctor saco la esmeralda y la colocó en un pequeño agujero que tapaba el jade 

"esta pequeña esmeralda es parte del corazón, si es lo que supongo brillará mas intensamente junto con el jade cuando se encuentre cerca del corazón de esmeralda" 

"¡entonces podremos encontrar la ciudad perdida y hallaremos a mis padres!" dijo muy exaltado Arnold 

"solo una cosa cabeza de balón, te falta el jade" 

Dijo Helga y volteó a ver a su hermana quien exclamó 

"¿es esa piedra verde que dices que Arnold te regaló?" 

Helga se ruborizó y Gerald le preguntó "¿Arnold te regaló el jade?" 

Volteando a ver a Arnold quien se sintió incomodo ante la situación.

Las ramas del viejo Pete crujían ante el peso de Eduardo que estaba cargando a Ernie, "¡vamos Eduardo! ¡Acuérdate cuando subías las piedras que se cayeron después del temblor allá en San Lorenzo!"  Dijo la abuela 

"esto es… ¡puff!... diferente" 

El abuelo iba detrás de Eduardo sosteniéndole la escalera de cuerda, tardaron algunos minutos el llegar a la casa del árbol y Eduardo, que se encontraba ya agotado y sudoroso dejo a Ernie en un sillón, luego se dirigió a ayudar al abuelo que aún se sentía bajo los efectos del tranquilizante "estoy bien muchacho, ahora lo que debeos hacer es ayudar a Arnold y sus amigos" 

"ahora debemos ser mas cuidadosos, 'La sombra' no sabe que tu estas recuperado y que la abuela y yo ya sabemos parte de sus planes" 

"¡debemos atacar la fortaleza ya!" 

"¡tranquila Pookie! Primero tenemos que equiparnos para poder enfrentar a ese malvado" 

"bueno, entonces este es el plan" dijo Eduardo resuelto a detener a 'La Sombra'. 

Un coche se detuvo enfrente del museo y salió una persona corpulenta de el, de inmediato tomó el celular que llevaba y marcó un número, de inmediato en la pantalla un mensaje le indico que estaba en otra modalidad y le preguntaba si quería que se convirtiese la señal, el individuo marcó una tecla y comenzó el enlace; adentro del museo de repente sonó en varios celulares la llamada que entraba, en la oficina el sonido hizo sobresaltar a Olga, rompiendo la situación incomoda en que se encontraban 

"¿pero que pasa?" 

"¿Qué crees? Esta sonando tu teléfono"  dijo sarcástica Helga

"¡es cierto! Pero que raro, según yo lo apagué" 

"¡dámelo! Te enseñaré a usarlo" 

de forma brusca Helga le quito el celular a su hermana ante la mirada atónita de los que se encontraban ahí, la chica no comprendía muy bien como manejar el aparato y se oyó la voz de alguien que conversaba de algo conocido para ella con alguien mas.

En otro punto del museo también habían recibido la señal de que entraba una llamada 

"es el jefe, contesta" 

"lo haría si supiera" 

"eres un tonto Vic, ¡dame el teléfono!" 

A pesar de la oscuridad que había en los pasillos, las luces anaranjadas daban la suficiente iluminación para que Morris viera como encender el teclado, cuando lo logró, empezaron a escuchar la conversación de otras dos personas mas, el tema que trataban los hizo mirarse uno al otro sin comprender lo que en esa conversación se negociaba.

En la parte trasera del museo 'La Sombra' contesto exasperado el teléfono 

"¡les dije que yo les hablaría!" 

"¡Qué tal señor Shade!" 

La duda cruzo por su cara y preguntó "¿Quién es usted?" 

"creo que no me recuerda, iré directamente al grano, se trata de cierta piedra que tal vez le interese" 

La mente de 'La Sombra' trabajaba muy rápido, la piedra que había visto anteriormente en esa tienda 

"ahora recuerdo ¿usted es el señor… Bob?" 

"¡así es! El Gran Bob, entonces ¿le interesa lo que le propongo?" 

'La sombra' lo pensó por un momento 

"esta bien, solo déjeme arreglar unos asuntos y lo espero en el parque, cerca del puente de piedra" "¡hecho! Nos veremos en 20 minutos" 

'La Sombra rápidamente se dirigió a Vic y Morris 

"¡hay cambio de planes! Vic, necesito que me acompañes al parque, te espero en 5 minutos, Morris, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer" 

"¡está bien!" 

'La Sombra' corto la comunicación llevo su inseparable bolsa, pensó "¡no puedo creer mi suerte! Además la ambición de el Gran Bob me beneficiará y lo mejor es que no me costará nada"

Morris comentó "creo que esto va a estar mejor de lo que pensamos, creo que si te pones listo, podrás aprovecharte de esto ¿o no?" 

"¡ya lo creo! Solo necesitaré un minuto de distracción de ambos y les quitaré esa piedra, entonces le exigiremos mas dinero" 

"y lo mejor que aquí también podemos sacar mas cosas" 

Morris seguía manipulando el teléfono 

"¡demonios! No lo puedo apagar" 

En eso escucho algo en el aparato, le hizo la señal de silencio a Vic y ambos pusieron atención.

En la oficina todos quedaron asombrados, sin querer habían escuchado los planes del Gran Bob y del señor Shade, los ojos de Olga se llenaban de lágrimas y Helga se encontraba muy molesta por lo que habían escuchado, pero la chica había cometido un error, se le había olvidado apagar el teléfono y empezó a decir 

"¡no lo puedo creer! Bob cree que a todo se le puede sacar dinero, y ¡tiene la piedra!" 

En los pasillos Morris y Vic intercambiaron miradas y se dirigieron a la oficina, como todo se encontraba a oscuras no les fue difícil localizarla, entraron rompiendo la puerta y Morris gritó "¡ustedes no harán nada!" 

Y con una de las cerbatanas que les había dado 'La Sombra', Vic les apuntó, el doctor Nash alcanzó a tomar su látigo y con un rápido movimiento le quito a cerbatana a Vic, pero no contó con que la oficina estaba muy chica y la inercia del látigo pegó sobre unos libros que estaba en un estante cayendo sobre su cabeza dejándolo inconciente, Arnold y Gerald fueron rápido a auxiliarlo pero Morris los detuvo 

"¡quietos! Si se mueven les daré con esto" 

Los chicos se quedaron quietos y luego Morris dijo a Vic 

"amarra a esos niños y al doctor, nos llevaron a la joven" 

Olga estaba tan histérica que a Vic le costó trabajo llevársela 

"ponle una cinta en la boca si no los demás vigilantes se darán cuenta" 

Luego se dirigió al escritorio y tomo el pectoral 

"creo que esto ya no les servirá a ustedes" 

Riéndose cerró la puerta diciéndoles 

"¡que pasen buenas noches!" 

Pero ninguno se dio cuenta que Helga se había ocultado y cuando salieron de la oficina, salió de su escondite, se dirigió a donde estaban los chicos y los desató, 

"¿Ahora que hacemos Arnold?" 

"no mucho por ahora, debemos hacer que el doctor recupere el conocimiento, además se llevaron a tu hermana" 

Helga tenía una mirada furiosa y solo contesto 

"¡nadie se mete con la hermana de Helga G. Pataki!"

En ese momento sonó la alarma general y movilizó a todos los vigilantes 

"¿Qué ha pasado?" dijo uno de los vigilantes 

"debemos ir al cuarto de cámaras, utilicen sus radios" contestó el jefe de ellos, 

Mientras en las afueras del museo, ya se había retirado el coche del Gran Bob y solo esta cerca el packard del abuelo, ahí se encontraba 'La Sombra' quien nunca se imaginó que sonara la alarma, estaba a punto de entrar cuando vio salir a dos personas corriendo trayendo consigo grandes bultos, rápidamente se metió al coche, lo encendió y se dirigió rápidamente a ellos, los hombres entraron de forma grotesca al coche y ya adentro 'La Sombra' dijo gritando 

"¿Qué hicieron allá adentro y que es eso que traen ahí?"  

Morris le enseño la caja de terciopelo y le dijo "aquí esta lo que le interesa" 

Vic continuó "creo también que le interesará esto" 

Le mostró a Olga quien estaba llorosa y temblando 

"esto es mejor que lo que imaginaba, ahora si podré negociar con ese Bob" 

'La Sombra' movió el coche rápidamente ya que se escuchaban las sirenas de los coches de la policía acercándose, tomó la vía rápida y se dirigió al parque.

En el museo, los chicos fueron sorprendidos por los vigilantes quienes les dijeron "¡quietos! ¡No se muevan!" 

Gerlad le dijo a Arnold "¿ahora que hacemos?" 

"¡no lo sé!" 

Volteó a ver a Helga pero ella había desaparecido.

En la casa de viejo Pete, el abuelo estaba recargado en una ventana tratando de despabilarse y veía pasar los coches, mientras en el interior Eduardo planeaba con la abuela un plan para salvar a Arnold del peligro que podría pasar si se encontraba de frente con 'La Sombra' cuando el abuelo exclamó "¡ahí va mi auto!" 

Eduardo se dirigió a observarlo y alcanzo a ver que el coche doblaba la esquina a la derecha y le pregunto al abuelo "¿hacía donde desemboca esa calle?" 

"a varios lugares pero principalmente al parque"

Una voz que provenía de la parte más alta del árbol les llamó la atención 

"tomen el radio que está sobre la mesa, yo lo seguiré por las azoteas" 

"¡Pookie! Vieja loca, te vas a lastimar" 

"¡ya bajen del árbol y corran!" 

"la abuela tiene razón Phil, bajemos y corramos lo mas que podamos" 

"¿y que hay de Ernie?"  

"lo dejaremos aquí, ahora pongámonos en marcha" 

Ellos bajaron del árbol mientras por las azoteas de los edificios la abuela seguía de forma dificultosa el packard.


End file.
